Un Nuevo Comienzo
by Ryu Glass13
Summary: Esta historia se encuentra despues de 10 años de la historia: El Cambio puede ser Doloroso En esta ocasion el hijo de Ranma quiere saber la historia de su padre, decidio ir a Nerima averiguar todo, ademas de que conoce a la hija de Akane, donde se encuentran con mas dudas, por lo que tienen que averiguar poco a poco.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de este anime le pertenecen a Rumiko, esto lo hago por diversión, no me demanden XD. Esta historia ocurre después de 10 años, el hijo de Ranma y la hija de Akane se conocen. Sigan con esta historia.

Un Nuevo Comienzo.

Capitulo 1. El Regreso a Nerima.

Han pasado 10 años, las cosas han cambiado un poco, Ranma está dando clases en el colegio de Hiroshima, junto con su esposa, pero ahora tienen un hijo adolescente, tiene 16 años. Es un chico muy atractivo, ojos azules, cabello negro corto, una mirada tranquila, muy atlético. Ahorita lleva su uniforme escolar, había regresado después de un buen día, gracias al apoyo de su madre, logro hacer una buena presentación sobre "La Evolución de las especies" pero ante su extensa curiosidad estaba investigando algunas cosas de la materia, pero se encontró con un pequeño libro, decía el título: "Anuario Escolar: Preparatoria Furinkan, Distrito de Nerima, Tokio", había algunas palabras de muchos de los alumnos, deseándose suerte, como era final de año, pero había encontrado unas fotos, muchas de ellas reconoció a su padre, a unas chicas que se abrazaban a él, otras con unos señores de mediana edad, uno lo reconoció, era su abuelo. No podía creer que su padre tuviera esto, se empezó a preguntar de que se trataba. Se espero que se encontrara con su padre, tenia mas dudas que nunca.

Llegaron sus padres, y el pobre chico no pudo evitar preguntar estas cuestiones, mostrar su anuario.

Hola papá, ¿Cómo les fue? . - pregunto el chico.

Bien hijo. - dijo un poco cansado.

Hola hijo, ¿te fue bien en la escuela? -pregunto la mujer de lentes. - ¿Cómo estuvo tu exposición de biología?

Me fue muy bien mamá, gracias por los libros que me prestaste. - sonrió un poco.

Me alegra mucho, espero que logres llegar lejos. - sonrió un poco la mujer británica.

Papá me encontré esto entre los libros. - le dijo un poco ansioso. Ranma miro el anuario y todo el contenido, lo guardo para sí. - no quiero que vayas a este lugar, ¿lo entiendes hijo?

¿Cómo? ¿Nada más me dirás eso papá? . - un poco enojado. - quiero respuestas, quiero saber mas de ti.

No es algo que debes de preocuparte, tu debes de enfocarte en tus estudios, en tu entrenamiento y en tu vida. - le dice muy serio. - no te enfoques en mi pasado. - se molestó y se llevó el anuario.

Se fue muy enojado, Bruce estaba frustrado, enojado, quería mas respuestas, hasta que su madre, al ver que su esposo no quería decir las respuestas, pero ella al ver que su hijo necesita respuestas, se acercó a él.

Mira hijo, tu padre no quiere recordar eso, no quiere que vayas aquel lugar, quiero que le hagas caso. - le dice un poco preocupada. - está bien que quieras saber el pasado familiar, pero esta vez quiero que estés alejado de esto.

¿tú lo sabes? - le dice fijamente. - ¿Por qué no me quieres decir?

Porque le prometí a tu padre no decir nada, es mejor que no hagas nada.

Bruce se quedo con mas dudas, no piensa quedarse así, va pensar dar una visita sin permiso a Nerima, no piensa quedarse con las dudas, hablo en su colegio para solicitar un permiso de un día, el colegio se lo concedió, ya que era un buen estudiante. Sus padres en medio de su trabajo, no se dieron cuenta de su ausencia. Bruce logro escapar, tomo un poco de dinero de su ahorro y se fue al día siguiente.

Bueno tendré que ir a investigar el pasado de mi padre. - lo dice determinado alejándose de Hiroshima para ir a Tokio. - nada me va a detener.

Mientras tanto en México, esta Naomi una chica muy atlética, cabello largo oscuro, ojos claros castaños, con una mirada vivaz, estaba muy emocionada, ya que pronto ira a Japón a conocer a la familia, además de querer saber su raíz japonesa, aunque es orgullosa de su país donde nació, no puede evitar esa sensación de ir a Japón, conocer a su abuelo y sus tías. Su madre pudo conseguir sus documentos y además de un intercambio colegial, le va tocar estar un mes para ir a la Preparatoria Furinkan.

Hija cuídate mucho. - le dijo Akane a su hija.

No ocasiones problemas a tu abuelo ni a tus tías. - le dijo seriamente su padre.

Claro que no, seré educada con ellos.

Bien, recuerda que las costumbres en Japón son muy diferentes, se puntual, y estudia mucho, recuerda perfeccionar tu estilo de artes marciales. – le recuerda su madre.

Si mamá, lo hare así. – mira con una mirada triste. - los voy a extrañar.

Solo era unos tres meses, pronto estaremos juntos hija. - le dice Arturo a su hija.

Seguimos en contacto hija.

Se despide de sus padres y toma el avión para irse a Japón, espera llegar pronto, y de ahí tomar un transporte para ir a Nerima, es un poco complicado, pero no se dejará abrumar. Además, domina perfectamente el japonés, su madre le enseño bien para que no tenga ningún problema. Pasaron las horas y llegaron a Tokio, bajo para dirigirse al transporte, esta un poco nerviosa, no sabe como llegar. En eso se choco con un chico con una gran mochila, un joven de cabello negro y ojos azules.

Usted perdone. - le hace la reverencia al chico.

No, perdone usted. - le hace esa reverencia.

Disculpe, ¿Dónde puedo tomar el tren para el Distrito de Nerima? - dijo un poco apenada.

Sígame, yo también voy para ese lugar. - le dijo el chico.

Muchas gracias. - con un poco de desconfianza.

No tiene nada que temer. - le dice el chico un poco extrañado, mas cuando esta hablando con una chica que ni conocía.

Perdone, es que mis padres me dicen que me cuide. – le dice sinceramente.

Bueno yo también me cuido, tengo 16 años, y bueno. - un poco tímido. - por cierto, mi nombre es Bruce Saotome. - le dice un poco apenado.

Mi nombre es Naomi González Tendo. - le dice presentándose.

¿es extranjera? - le dice el chico.

Bueno si, soy hija de un mexicano y de una japonesa. - le dice un poco extrañada. - ¿tiene algo de malo?

Nada de malo, mi padre es japonés y mi madre es británica, no te preocupes entiendo eso. - le sonríe un poco. - bueno ahí está el tren. - le señala. - yo voy también para allá.

Muchas gracias. - le sonríe un poco.

Vamos, me puedes llamar Bruce. - le dice un poco mas alegre.

A penas se conocieron, la verdad es un poco extraño que se hablen de esa manera, pero aun así se sentían cómodos hablando un poco, al llegar al destino, Bruce se despide cortésmente de la chica. Pero ella le dice gracias. Pero esta un poco desorientada, ya que no conoce nada, Bruce apenas conoce el lugar, pero piensa ayudar a la chica, al menos a llevarla al lugar de destino.

El acompaño al menos que llegue a su destino, después de todo no tengo ningún lugar específico que ir. - le dice sonriendo. - ¿Dónde quiere ir?

Al Dojo Tendo. - le dice la chica.

Espere un poco. – va con un señor y luego se regresa. - ya me dijo por dónde, que sigamos derecho en unas 7 cuadras y luego dar la vuelta a la derecha.

Bien vamos. – le siguió.

Bruce conoció un poco mas a la chica, le platico que su madre conoció a su padre en México, y que la familia vive aquí, y quisiera conocerlos, ha podido hablar con ellos, pero se decidió conocerlos. Bruce le platico que su padre conoció a su madre en Inglaterra, y ella decidió vivir en Japón, y que viven en Hiroshima. Solo que un recuerdo de su padre, lo trajo aquí y quería saber más.

Es curioso que nuestras historias nos lleven a este lugar. - dice un poco sorprendida. – espero que encuentres la respuesta. – le dice Naomi un poco preocupada.

Yo también. - mira la puerta del Dojo Tendo. - ya estamos.

Buenas tardes. - sale una mujer de cabello castaño y muy amable. - ¿Naomi?

Si…-se quedó un poco callada.

Que bueno que llegaste hija, pasa por favor. - le hace el gesto y mira al chico. - ¿usted quién es?

Perdone las molestias, mi nombre es Bruce Saotome, solo la acompañe, no quería que le pasara nada malo. - le dice un poco apenado. - me retiro señora.

Espera. - le dice Kasumi un poco asustada. - papá ven por favor.

¿Qué pasa hija? - un poco fastidiado.

Es que se apellida Saotome este joven. - le dice un poco asustada.

¿De casualidad su padre no se llama Ranma Saotome? - muy seriamente.

Este sí. - un poco incomodo con las preguntas de aquella familia, no entiende que pasa.

Se quedo un poco sorprendido, estos señores parecen conocer a su padre, no sabe ni porque, la verdad se mantiene sin decir nada, al ver al Soun muy callado, no puede creer que el mundo fuera tan pequeño. Lo invito a pasar a la casa solo para preguntar más.

¿Dónde te encontraste con mi nieta? - aún muy serio y frio.

La encontré en la estación del tren, estaba perdida, y como yo también quería venir a Nerima, la acompañé para que no le pasara nada. – dijo un poco mas tranquilo que pudo.

Entonces no sabes nada del pasado de tu padre. – lo dice un poco más frio.

Eso trato de descubrir, necesito respuestas. - lo dice un poco firme.

¿Entonces te fugaste? - lo dice aún más serio. - espero no raptes a mi nieta.

Me fugue en busca de respuestas, por favor no me mire de esa manera, entiendo su frialdad, algo paso entre mi padre y usted. - lo dice cansado de ese interrogatorio y comentarios sin ningún sentido.

Mire joven, no sea imprudente con sus respuestas. - le dice mirando aun mas aterrador.

Mire ya me tiene harto con sus comentarios, que no me dan las respuestas que necesito ¿Qué fue lo que hizo mi padre? . - le dice desafiando a la mirada de Soun. Este un poco sorprendido, no se atemoriza ante él.

Le diré la verdad, su padre era prometido de mi hija, Akane Tendo. - dijo secamente.

¿abuelo? . - aparece de repente su nieta, estaba desempacando las cosas.

¿Qué? - se quedó sorprendido.

Los dos jóvenes estaban sorprendidos, era un secreto que desconocían, ambos estaban con una familia muy hermosa, Bruce se dio cuenta porque su padre no quería que fuera a esta parte, Naomi no sabía nada, su madre veía a su padre con mucho amor. Ambos están molestos, no pueden creer que un secreto así, no quisieran decirlo, lo peor es que lo mas seguro que la madre de Bruce y el padre de Naomi lo sabían, no le dijeron nada.

Señor, quiero respuestas más claras. - dijo muy molesto. - ¿Qué quiere decir que mi padre tuvo prometida?

Esta bien, te lo diré, tu abuelo y yo decidimos casar a nuestros hijos para unir las escuelas de artes marciales al estilo Todo Vale. - lo dijo seriamente.

Eso es una verdadera locura. - lo dijo muy molesta Naomi.

Si tiene razón Naomi, eso me parece estúpido y retrogrado. - dijo muy enojado.

Ustedes fueron los que hicieron un compromiso forzado. - esta enfadada con su abuelo.

Sabe una cosa, están locos. - dijo enfadado y se salió del comedor. – perdonen tengo que irme para meditar las cosas.

El chico se fue y educadamente se despidió de Kasumi y de Naomi. Esta última sintió que él estaba molesto, no con ella, ya que le pareció un chico educado, muy noble, con muchas preguntas, un poco impulsivo, pero sintió la necesidad de querer hablar con él, le pareció injusto esas respuestas y quisiera saber con más detalle la situación que paso su padre. Su tía Kasumi le explico que su madre estaba prometida con el padre de este chico, como no se cumplió, aún quedaba esa sensación de fracaso. Espera un momento encontrarse con el chico, estaba enfada con su abuelo. Con esa estupidez debieron sufrir sus respectivos padres.

Mientras tanto Bruce estaba enfadado golpeaba la tierra, haciendo un gran agujero, con su puño, se siente con una gran frustración, casi le salieron unas lágrimas, no puede creer que este lugar fue donde mas sufrió, ya vio porque no quería que vinieran aquí, estaba frente al rio. Suspiro un poco. En ese entonces salió de atrás una chica acercarse.

Perdóname que te haya ocasionado esto. - dijo con la mirada baja.

No te preocupes, no es culpa de nuestros padres, sino culpa de esos hombres, nuestros abuelos. – sonrió un poco, no quería desquitarse con la chica. - después de todo encontré parte de las respuestas. - hizo una pausa. - voy a hablar con mis padres y además pediré estar aquí un tiempo para encontrar las respuestas que necesito.

Espero que tu padre te explique más. - dijo la chica.

No creo que me de las respuestas, sino quiere dármelas, yo me mudare un tiempo aquí. - lo dijo muy serio.

Espero que todo salga bien. - se acerca y le da un tierno abrazo. - suerte con ello.

Gracias Naomi, espero que nos veamos de nuevo. - sonrió un poco.

El chico se fue para alcanzar el tren de regreso a Hiroshima, no puede quedarse mucho tiempo ya que tiene que ir al colegio al día siguiente, además tiene que hablar seriamente con su padre. Naomi esta muy molesta con su abuelo, no solo por esa estúpida idea, sino que aun lo recuerde con cierto recelo. Se alegra que su madre habrá tomado su decisión de romper ese compromiso y que tenga a su padre, es tan dulce y tan protector, nota que se aman mucho. No mencionara nada del tema a sus padres, es una cosa muy delicada, regresa a la casa y se fue a dormir directamente.

Bruce logro llegar a tiempo al colegio y siguió la vida normalmente, pero esta muy pensativo, no puede creer que su padre ocultara algo tan delicado como esto, a lo mejor no quería que me preocupara, no lo sabe. Termino el día, se encontró con sus padres, decidió hablar con ellos después de la comida.

Me imagino que quieres hablar conmigo. - dijo un poco serio.

Si papá, investigue un poco lo que paso en Nerima. - se quedó mirando seriamente. - quiero respuestas.

Mira hijo no quiero hablar de eso. - lo dice con una mirada fría.

Hijo deja ese tema en paz. - dijo su madre apoyando a su esposo.

Mamá me es difícil dejar ese tema, siento que dejaron muchas cosas pendientes, sino quieren decirme, me iré a investigar por mi cuenta.

Nos esperas un poco. - le dice su madre.

Al estar suficientemente separados del joven, tiene una ida, quizás un poco descabellada pero la verdad le duele ver a su hijo con más dudas, quizás necesite aprender lo que es la vida así, no quiere que este solo pero su hijo tiene que saber esto por si mismo, su esposo no esta dispuesto a contestar esas respuestas.

Mira cielo, lo mejor que podemos hacer, es que vaya por un tiempo para Nerima, quizás encuentre las respuestas. - dijo un poco seria.

Esta bien, ira a Nerima, hay que hacer los movimientos para ese intercambio colegial. - dijo mirando bajo. - va estar en la Preparatoria Furinkan, espero que no lo molesten por mi apellido.

Ya deja eso atrás, el es otra persona, no tiene nada que ver contigo. - dijo un poco molesta. - además es un buen chico, educado y muy tranquilo.

La verdad hicimos un buen trabajo ambos. - sonrió un poco.

Si, vamos.

Se acercaron a su hijo y un poco ansioso esta al saber que fue lo que paso en su charla a solas, muchas veces era para decidir el futuro. Pero al ver que están un poco mas relajados, a lo mejor va a darle las respuestas que necesita.

Mira hijo, tu madre me dio un consejo, quizás sea lo más adecuado. - le dice seriamente. - hare unos trámites para que estés en la Preparatoria Furinkan.

Tu padre quiere que tu mismo veas las respuestas, y quizás así te ayude a solucionar un poco todo. - dice seriamente. - aunque te recomiendo que cualquier duda que tengas, te comuniques con nosotros.

Bien, les prometo no quedar mal, no hare ningún mal, seguiré con mis estudios bien como lo voy llevando. - sonriendo un poco.

Eso no lo dudamos hijo. - sonrió un poco. - espero que encuentres esa respuesta, recuerda que te queremos mucho.

Gracias. – dijo finalmente el chico.

Sus padres hicieron todo el movimiento para poder transferir a su hijo, además de un contacto de su padre, lograron conseguir un departamento para que pudiera vivir, no quería que se involucrara con la familia Tendo, pero esto sin saber que Bruce conoció a la hija de Akane, solo fue así el movimiento. No costo mucho trabajo, ya que la Preparatoria Furinkan se impresionaron de las notas y el buen comportamiento de Bruce, no hubo mucho que perder, Ranma le dio un abrazo fuerte a su hijo, y Saira le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, sonriendo un poco.

Espero que te encuentres bien, no dejes la comunicación con nosotros. - le dijo un poco preocupada.

No te preocupes mamá, estaré en contacto. - sonrió un poco.

Hijo, no te dejes llevar por la impulsividad, piensa antes de actuar. - le dio un consejo su padre.

Claro, ustedes me han enseñado y mostrado que las cosas sin pensar, llevan a consecuencias, estaré bien.

Bien hijo, se bueno y se fuerte. - sonrió un poco su padre.

Se despidió de ellos, salió con unas maletas para el departamento en Nerima, además de que estará solo en esta ocasión, sus padres estarán al pendiente de él, en todo momento. Ranma logro contactar con Ukyo, esta misma le ayudo con mucho gusto, ya que no puede olvidar las buenas cosas, quizás sea mucho para ella, actualmente esta casada con un Chef internacional, además de que tiene un hijo en la Preparatoria Furinkan. Que pronto se van a conocer. Llega al tren y sonríe para si mismo. Pronto sabrá muchas de las verdades de su padre.

Fin del Capítulo.

Comentarios Finales. Ante la situación de mi fanfic anterior. El Cambio puede ser Doloroso. Esta historia es una secuela, donde van a participar los hijos de estos, será una nueva aventura que van a pasar, Bruce Saotome es un joven que se quedo con muchas dudas, ante esa curiosidad se lanzo a esta aventura. Espero que sea de su agrado. 😊


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de este anime le pertenecen a Rumiko, esto lo hago por diversión, no me demanden XD. Esta historia ocurre después de 10 años, el hijo de Ranma y la hija de Akane se conocen. Sigan con esta historia.

Un Nuevo Comienzo.

Capitulo 2. Nuevos Estudiantes llegan al Furinkan

Bruce llego a Nerima, donde fue recibido por una señora, al parecer fue el contacto de su padre, le pareció una linda persona, por lo que se sintió un poco apenado, porque hasta le trajo algo de comer, no es algo común a lo que esta acostumbrado, pero al menos esta bien.

Espero que pases una buena estancia aquí en Nerima. - le dice con una sonrisa cordial.

Muchas gracias señora. - dice un poco apenado.

Te pareces mucho a tu padre en lo físico. - dice la mujer un poco asombrada.

Bueno es lo que me dice mi madre. - sonríe un poco.

Pues no se equivoca. - lo guía saliendo de la estación de trenes. - espero que encuentres las respuestas que buscas, tu padre me comento eso.

Bueno si, es que son tantas cosas que me trajeron aquí. - dice el chico seriamente.

Bueno espero que encuentres todo lo que buscas. - lo lleva luego a un conjunto de departamentos. - aquí es el lugar donde pude conseguir. – hizo una pausa. - espero que estés cómodo.

Muchas gracias señora. – dice cortésmente.

Se despiden y Bruce se recuesta un poco en la cama, todo fue organizado por ella, la verdad se impresiono mucho que este limpio, pero al menos tiene un lugar para descansar, espera que encuentre esas respuestas, se prepara un poco para el día siguiente e ingresar aquella Preparatoria.

Mientras tanto Naomi esta preparando las cosas para el día siguiente, se calmó un poco con un poco de charla con su madre por teléfono, ella le dijo parte de ese tema. Le comento que es cierto eso, que ella y el padre de Bruce tuvieron una charla antes, después de su matrimonio, quedaron en paz, la verdad se alegra que el ciclo de estos dos se haya aclarado, pero con quien no quedaron bien fue con sus abuelos, aún están resentidos. Además de que en Nerima ocurrieron muchas locuras que no le dieron mas detalles. Pero es lo de menos, ahora quiere estar preparada para sus estudios en Japón, darse cuenta que hay mas cosas que este país puede ofrecer.

En la mañana siguiente, Bruce corre como lo que puede para llegar temprano a la Preparatoria, prepara su desayuno, el nunca deja las cosas a la media hora, así que todo está listo y limpio, es un poco pesado, pero al tener dos padres trabajando, lo hizo mucho mas organizado. Bruce odia el desorden, así que deja todo limpio para que cuando regrese esta bien.

Mientras tanto Naomi se prepara las cosas antes, es una chica organizada, se preparo su desayuno, y se fue, no despertó a nadie, pero es sorprendida por Kasumi.

Hija, ¿Por qué tan temprano? - le dijo la mujer un poco sorprendida. - yo hubiera preparado el desayuno para ti.

Lo siento tía, es que me gusta hacer las cosas a mi manera. - dijo un poco seria.

¿Ya tienes tu desayuno? - dijo un poco preocupada.

Si tía, yo misma me lo prepare. - dijo un poco seria. - mi madre me dijo, las menos molestias que pueda ocasionar, además de que ya llevo años cocinando. – sonrió un poco.

Vaya. - sonrió un poco Kasumi. – bueno espero que tengas un buen primer día de clases.

Gracias. - se va corriendo. - nos veremos en la tarde.

Se va Naomi muy alegre por el primer día, va como puede, no quiere llegar tarde el primer día de clases, ve que todos se preocupan por ella, eso es bueno. Al llegar a la escuela se encuentra con el chico de la vez pasada.

Parece que siempre si vas a estar aquí. - sonrió un poco.

Claro. - sonrió para sí.

Llegaron a la preparatoria puntual, el profesor titular es señorita Hinako, que los recibió, un poco sorprendida de la puntualidad de ambos.

Me imagino que usted es el joven Bruce Saotome. - le dijo al chico con un poco de desconfianza.

Si, así es señorita. - le dijo amablemente.

Y usted es la señorita Naomi González Tendo. - un poco sorprendida

Si así es señorita Hinako. - dijo cortésmente.

Bueno los voy a presentar al salón. - los llevo al salón que les correspondía. Llego ante los alumnos.

Les presento. - escribió los nombres de los dos estudiantes en el pizarrón. - el joven se llama Bruce Saotome, viene del Colegio Saint Robert en Hiroshima. – el chico se adelanta un poco le hace una reverencia ante los alumnos. – ella es Naomi González Tendo, viene desde México. - ella se adelanta un poco hace reverencia ante los alumnos con una sonrisa.

Se pueden sentar donde gusten. - dice la profesora.

Los dos chicos se sientan en unos mesabancos solos, ellos se ponen muy atentos en la clase, algo que a la señorita Hinako le parecía increíble, conocía a sus padres, no eran así, al menos el padre de Bruce, odia decir esas comparaciones, pero es distinto hasta en su manera de ser, no es irrespetuoso, ni siquiera dijo un comentario sobre su transformación, es algo que no lo puede creer. Respecto a la chica mexicana, tampoco ve que sea problemática ni es agresiva, se ve que es muy tranquila. Al terminar las clases, a la hora de recreo.

Estaban platicando Bruce y Naomi, platicando de la situación que paso después de esa platica amarga en el Dojo Tendo. No podía creer que sus padres ocultaran algo tan delicado y más, se les hacía muy tranquilo. Un chico se acercó a Bruce, era de cabello castaño y ojos azules. Con su uniforme bien presentable.

Hola. - se acercó amablemente. - mi nombre es Hyoga Fujimoto. - le dice con una sonrisa. - soy el hijo de la señora Ukyo, me platico que te ayudara en lo que pudiera.

Muchas gracias. - dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Bueno quieren ir a comer algo después de clases, mi madre me comento que los invitara a comer. - dijo con una sonrisa.

Muchas gracias. - dijo Bruce.

Gracias, espero que no sea una molestia.

Paso el tiempo de las clases, salieron sin contratiempos, Bruce no encontró nada fuera de lo normal en el lugar, todavía no entiende que fue lo que paso que su padre no quiere presentarse en este lugar. No puede creer que su padre estuviera comprometido con la madre de aquella chica, lo que le alegra es que cada uno tomo un camino diferente. Además de que no quiere hacer quedar mal a Japón, la chica es mexicana. Los llevo a un restaurante llamado: Fujimoto- Uchan.

Ya llegué mamá. - grita un poco para que su madre salga.

Ah hola. - con una sonrisa, hasta se vuelve con un gesto al ver a la chica, pero no pierde la cortesía. - bienvenidos, pasen están en su casa. - les dice amablemente.

Muchas gracias. - le dice Bruce. - ella es Naomi González Tendo, es mexicana, es una amiga que conocí.

Ah mucho gusto. - dice y luego no puede evitar por el parecido físico de alguien. - ¿usted es familiar de Akane Tendo?

Si. - un poco dudosa. - es mi madre.

Vaya así que mis amigos tomaron diferentes caminos. - dijo con una sonrisa. - perdonen, soy amiga de sus padres.

Ah no sabía eso señora Ukyo. - dijo un poco dudoso.

No te preocupes, además esto me trae recuerdos. - les hace una pregunta. - ¿no están comprometidos?

No, como cree. - dijeron los dos un poco sonrojados.

No tienen que alterarse, solo fue una pregunta chicos. - les sirve unos okonomiyaki. - son los mejores de todo el lugar.

Lo empieza a comer, los disfrutan, tienen un sabor exquisito, no había probado algo similar, por lo que termina por completo el plato los 3 chicos, ella solo sonríe tiernamente. No puede creer que los recuerdos vengan, ahora le va tocar desde afuera, ya no piensa intervenir en nada, la verdad le prometió a Ranma, cuidar de este chico. Inclusive conoce a Saira, es una persona muy noble y se alegra que han criado a un buen chico. Ve a la chica, no tiene esa aura de agresividad, solo es una chica común y corriente, aunque nota que también es una artista marcial, por lo que las cosas van bien, solo espera que ellos se conozcan mejor.

¿Así que practicas artes marciales, Naomi? - dijo sonriendo un poco.

Bueno algo así. - sonrió un poco apenada.

Bueno me gustaría practicar contigo. - sonrió un poco. - por lo regular practico con mi padre, pero no siento confianza hacer con otra persona, siento que eres de confianza.

Muchas gracias por la confianza. - dijo la chica un poco confiada.

Aquí no se tratará quien gane, se trata de divertirnos un poco. – dijo el chico.

Escucho la charla de ambos chicos, sonrió un poco, le hizo recordar un poco las locuras de Nerima, aunque a veces Ranma terminaba harto de todo, el mismo lo buscaba, lo tenia que admitir, su impulsividad era lo que, hacia cometer tonterías, pero ahora al ver estos dos chicos, se ven tan tranquilos, algo diferente en su manera de ser.

Nos despedimos señora, muchas gracias por la comida. - le hace reverencia los dos chicos.

No se preocupen, ustedes son bienvenidos. - les dice Ukyo.

Si, fue muy agradable hablar y estar aquí, espero que nos llevemos bien. - dijo el hijo de Ukyo.

Señora Ukyo esta haciendo demasiadas cosas por mí, y por mi amiga, perdone todas las molestias. - le dice muy apenado Bruce.

No tienes que sentirte así. - les dice con una sonrisa. – mucha suerte con el tiempo que van a durar aquí.

Los chicos se van a su casa, Bruce se despide de Naomi y se va por su lado, se imagina que la chica vive con su abuelo y tías, era obvio ya que es lo que la atrajo aquí. Lo que le preocupa es el chico, quiere ocultar su pasado, no quiere que sepan esa parte que se comprometió con su padre, es algo penoso, en su momento tendrá que confesarlo, pero ahora no, quiere que todo sea poco a poco, sepa las cosas de manera paulatinamente.

Ve a la chica, se ve que sus padres la educaron bien, es muy educada y tranquila, espera que ella pase buenos ratos en Japón. Se imagina que se entero parte de las locuras de su madre, pero espera que no termine odiándola con todo esto. Ni siquiera su hijo debe de saberlo ahora, ya que vendrán mas líos de a gratis. De por si Ranma al fin logro un poco de paz.

Bruce llego a la casa, se dispuso para descansar, lo bueno es que pudo ver de nuevo a la chica, quizás sea algo imprudente involucrarse con la hija de una antigua prometida de su padre, la verdad esta de locos, no quiere que lleguen malos entendidos, quiere que pase buenos momentos en Japón y no se lleve mas impresiones, lo que hicieron sus abuelos, fue estúpido y muy retrogrado, se le hace increíble que ellos, se portaran de una manera tan egoísta. Se dispuso a dormir y descansar. Ya tuvo buenas emociones.

Mientras tanto Naomi ceno con la familia, estaba un poco callada, estaba reflexionando lo que paso hace días, con lo que Bruce, se entero cosas que se le hicieron increíbles, su madre involucrada en una locura, se imagina a su madre hacer eso, no lo puede creer, pero no la juzga, piensa que todo esto fue gracias a su abuelo, que no le importo, solo se porto de una manera tan egoísta. Pero ahora tiene que buscar la manera de sacar provecho de Japón, no pensar en esas cosas. Se acostó y miro el techo de la casa, y cerro finalmente los ojos.

Al día siguiente salieron ambos de sus respectivas casas, y salieron lo más rápido posible para llegar a la preparatoria, Bruce no ha podido investigar mas al respecto, solo que noto un poco curioso el comportamiento de la señora Ukyo, no quiso preguntar mas al respecto. Hay tantas cosas que tiene en la cabeza. Se encuentra con Naomi.

Hola buenos días Naomi. - le saluda cordialmente.

Buenos días Bruce, ¿Cómo has estado? - le pregunta. - ¿dormiste bien?

La verdad no, estuve pensando en muchas cosas. - lo dice seriamente.

Bueno yo tampoco he podido dormir bien, mi tía Kasumi no me contesta mis dudas, y la verdad esto me tiene un poco frustrada. - avanza en ese momento.

La verdad mis padres tampoco me han dicho nada al respecto. Solo me dijeron que investigara por mí mismo las cosas. - dijo un poco mas tranquilo.

Espero que encontremos ¿Qué paso aquí? - dijo un poco pensativa. - también mi madre me comenta que tampoco le gusta mucho estar aquí, la verdad debió haber ocurrido muchas locuras aquí.

A lo mejor, hay que esperar entonces. – dijo el chico, ya habían llegado a la escuela.

Los dos entraron a la preparatoria, tomaron sus asientos, esperaron que pasara un poco de tiempo, se presento en ese entonces un señor ya maduro, con una palmera en la cabeza y traje de Hawái, se le hizo un poco ilógico, pero dejo que las cosas pasaran.

Buenos días queridos estudiantes de la Furinkan. - les dice alegremente. - habrá un festival de comida internacional, cada uno de los estudiantes tienen que traer el producto, lo van a exponer ante los directivos. - se pone a reír un poco.

¿puede ser un platillo típico? - dijo una de las alumnas.

Claro, tiene que ser lo mejor de ello. - dijo el director. Hasta que vio al chico. - joven me parece conocido. - se pone un poco serio. - ¿no tiene relación con Ranma Saotome?

Si. - hace una pausa. - Ranma Saotome es mi padre.

Vaya que el mundo es pequeño. - se pone a reír. - ¿no vas hacer tonterías?

Claro que no. - un poco molesto. - por quien me toma, yo vengo a estudiar un tiempo aquí, no hacer locuras.

Ah ya veo, bueno espero que no lo hagas, por tu propio bien. - se pone un poco serio.

Bruce no puede creer, pero se pone a pensar que quizás estas eran las locuras en las que se metía su padre en su juventud, pero deja las cosas pasar, esa pensando en un platillo para exponer, quizás uno de sus favoritos que le preparaba su madre. En eso también el director se dirigió ante la chica de a lado.

Usted se parece mucho a una estudiante también. - se dirige a Naomi. - ¿tiene algo que ver con Akane Tendo.

Ella es mi madre. - dice seriamente.

¿entonces ustedes dos son hermanos? - dice sorprendido.

No señor director. - dice la chica seriamente. - mi padre es mexicano, y la madre de Bruce es británica, no tenemos ningún parentesco entre nosotros.

Vaya, llegue a pensar que Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo se casarían. - se pone a pensar, ya que el también sabia del compromiso de esos dos. - las vueltas que da la vida, bueno hagan lo del evento. – se pone a reír un poco.

Este señor también sabe de lo que pasaba entre nuestros padres. - dijo susurrando Bruce.

Si, es una verdadera locura, pienso que se comprometieron muy jóvenes. - dice un poco sorprendida.

La verdad me da la impresión que el director está loca. - dijo en voz baja.

Eso también me da esa impresión, espero que no haya locuras. - dijo un poco pensativa.

Paso el día, los dos se van a su casa, la verdad tiene que pensar que hacer de platillo, esperan que no haya mas locuras ahora, aunque con ese director les dio la impresión de que va hacer algo, entonces guardan energías. No sabe lo que vendrá y que planes tendrá ese loco.

Fin del Capítulo.

Comentarios Finales. Bueno las cosas pueden empeorar un poco, ya poco a poco están despertando las memorias, como ven, son personas diferentes, no van a actuar imprudentemente, siguen teniendo ese parecido físico, aunque cada uno tiene unos rasgos propios, la personalidad de ambos fue por la educación de cada uno de ellos, por lo que son totalmente diferentes. Bruce es un poco mas calmado, aunque cuando esta frustrado reacciona un poco violento, pero sin perder el control. Naomi es mas calmada, tiene buenos modos, además de que cocina para sí misma, es muy buena cocinera y además su padre le enseño un poco de la cocina mexicana. Así que, pues a ver que pasa en el siguiente capítulo, veamos cómo van las cosas

Ryu Glass


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de este anime le pertenecen a Rumiko, esto lo hago por diversión, no me demanden XD. Esta historia ocurre después de 10 años, el hijo de Ranma y la hija de Akane se conocen. Sigan con esta historia.

Un Nuevo Comienzo.

Capitulo 3 La Competencia Gastronómica en el Furinkan

Mientras tanto a lo lejos de Nerima, se encuentra un anciano de baja estatura con su maleta, mirando maliciosamente. Esta con muchas ansias de regresar, luego de años de ausencia. Se entero que Akane se había ido definitivamente y que Ranma también se había ido y que ambos habían roto el compromiso. El anciano se sintió un poco mal, por eso decidió abandonar esta ciudad. Ahora quiere averiguar si hay cambios y puede que se divierte.

Mientras tanto Bruce esta consiguiendo los ingredientes de lo que piensa cocinar, había aprendido de su madre realizar un solomillo al Wellingtones un platillo que le enseño su madre, ella en su momento había participado en el programa con Gordon Ramsay, por lo que ella sabia perfectamente como quedaba el platillo, lo fue perfeccionando con el tiempo, una ocasión lo preparo antes que sus padres llegaran del trabajo, les encanto como había quedado, su madre le dio gusto que el platillo quedara excelente. La señora Ukyo le ayudo a conseguir parte de los ingredientes, el fue al centro a conseguir, quiere que esto quede perfecto.

Mientras por su parte Naomi estaba por hacer un platillo típico del país donde viene, apenas consiguió los ingredientes en Tokio, quiere hacer algo muy complicado, el Mole, que lleva muchos de los ingredientes lleno de sabores y olores. Quiere quedar bien con sus compañeros, aunque tiene una mala espina con el director, algo trama. Pero seguirá la corriente hasta que refleje lo que oculta.

Mientras Hyoga también esta haciendo un okonomiyaki especial, su madre le consiguió los mejores ingredientes para que esto quede perfecto. Aunque conoce bien al director, sabe que algo trama, llevara oculto sus espátulas por si las dudas, no quiere quedar indefenso ante él, algo no está bien, ahora que sus nuevos amigos Bruce y Naomi pueden estar en peligro, solo espera que estén preparados contra ese sujeto. Su madre que tenga cuidado con el director, con los profesores Tatewaki y Kodashi, son un trio de locos de cuidado.

Mamá, ya casi tengo todo listo. - lo dice contento.

Solo quiero que te cuides del director y de sus hijos. - lo dice un poco preocupada.

Lo se mamá, voy advertir a los chicos sobre ello. - lo dice muy serio. - no puedo evitar sentir esta preocupación.

Bien. - y luego se pone a pensar: "al menos no estará ese viejo libidinoso"

Ranma recibió la llamada de su hijo, se entero de la competencia del director, algo no cuadra, algo trama, conoce ese hombre, no hay nada nuevo, puede que se desquite con él, le advierte que no caiga en sus trampas. Le pasa el teléfono a su madre, ya que se lo pidió, y ella le dijo que no se deje llevar por las experiencias, que tenga cuidado con las trampas. No lo conoce, pero algo dentro de ella le dice que no confié en él. No puede creer que haya olvidado ese detalle.

Por favor cuídate hijo. - lo dice un poco más ansioso. - ten cuidado con las piñas y los cocos, son explosivos.

Lo tendré papá.

Hijo no te dejes llevar por los impulsos, muchas veces esos te harán caer en la trampa de ese sujeto, tu padre me platico como los hacia sufrir. - un poco más seria.

Lo hare madre. - mientras prepara el solomillo. - me despido tengo unos detalles con este platillo. - se despide. - los quiero.

Cuelga el teléfono, espera que no todo sea malo en esa competencia, que no ocurra nada de locuras, aunque lo duda un poco de eso, desde que llego empezó a notar las locuras de este lugar, entiende cada vez mas a su padre.

Mientras tanto Naomi recibió la llamada de sus padres, les platico como van las cosas y Akane se puso un poco nerviosa, teme por la seguridad de su hija, sabe que es cuidadosa y sabe artes marciales, pero no quiere que se confié en ese loco.

Por favor cuídate hija. - le dice seriamente. - no te dejes llegar por la apariencia, las piñas y los cocos muchas veces son explosivos.

Gracias mamá, además Bruce y yo nos podremos de acuerdo al respecto. - le dice la chica.

¿Bruce?, ¿Bruce Saotome? - se pregunta la mujer.

Si así es. - le dice un poco curiosa.

Por favor cuídate mucho, este chico puede atraer problemas. - se pone muy preocupada.

No lo entiendo, pero estoy en una alianza con él, es muy dulce conmigo. - le dice la chica.

Ah bien. - se pone a pensar "el hijo de Ranma Saotome es muy diferente, a lo mejor su ayuda lograra neutralizar las malas intenciones de la gente"

Estaré bien mamá, muchas gracias.

Hija por favor si necesitas ayuda o quieras venirte de regreso antes, nos avises. - le dice su padre.

Vamos cariño no seas tan sobreprotector. - le dice Akane a su esposo. – aun así, cualquier cosa nos avisas, cuídate de ese director.

Hare lo que pueda, gracias papá y gracias mamá. - cuelga y sigue con su platillo, tendrá mucho por hacer.

Al día siguiente, los chicos están listos con su platillo, Bruce y Naomi llegaron como siempre, 15 minutos antes a la Preparatoria de Furinkan, con todos lo que necesitan, están un poco nerviosos de lo que ese loco puede hacer, fueron advertidos por sus padres, así que tienen que fijarse por todos lados. En eso aparecen dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, junto con el director, al ver que están haciendo su platillo. Estos chicos son muy puntuales, e inclusive vieron las notas, son muy buenas, eso no eran sus padres, lo que sí reconoció el director es que tienen el físico de sus padres, pero no su manera de ser, tiene planeado una sorpresa, tiene unas piñas listas para ser explotadas en todos los platillos de los alumnos, para luego castigarlos a todos por no hacer bien su trabajo. Quizás buscar un chivo expiatorio, vio al joven Bruce Saotome, sonrió un poco. El es perfecto para su plan.

Llegaron luego los demás discípulos, claro con sus platillos que estaban compuestos con sushi, tempura, y ramen, muchos platillos sencillos pero muy ricos, algunos trajeron postres, pastelillos, entre muchas cosas, están esperando el juicio de los directivos, aun sin saber que debajo de las mesas se encuentra un artefacto explosivo, el director sonríe un poco. Esta toda lista, va a pasar por todas las mesas, el ultimo va a ser el de Bruce, para cuando ocurra esa explosión, el podrá culparlo, hará el caos que desea y así poder castigarlos, disfrutar del dolor de ellos.

No está nada mal. - se pone a reír como acostumbra. - pero le falta un poco de sal. - le pone un buen de sal que el platillo queda incomible. - ni modo se me paso la mano. - sonríe, mientras ve el llanto de la alumna.

Vaya ninguno me está gustando. - dijo el hombre. - debe ser algo mejor y que supere a los demás, esto es tan simple.

Ya cálmate Tachi. - le dice sonriendo un poco.

Que no me diga así. - le dice muy enojado.

Cálmate hermano, estamos aquí para juzgar los platillos, no para que te quejes. - le dice una mujer calmadamente.

En eso llega a la mesa de Naomi, ve que tiene una olla grande lleno de un liquido café, con un olor delicioso y ligeramente picante, con un poco de pollo y sus tortillas, los directivos se quedan mirando al platillo, no habían visto esto en persona mas que en fotos, por lo que se preguntan, que tipo de platillo es.

Bueno este es un platillo muy famoso en mi tierra. - dice sonriendo con orgullo. - se llama Mole, tiene un conjunto de mezclas de chiles, chocolate, plátano, nueces, cacahuates y otros más, además de azúcar para que le de un poco de sabor, pruébalo por favor, no esta picante. – dice con una sonrisa.

Usted es la chica de intercambio de México. - el director sonríe un poco y prueba. - esta…- le salen unos cohetes alrededor. - muy rico.

Muchas gracias. - dice sonriendo.

Veamos. - lo probo Kino, no puede creer que tenga un excelente sabor. - se parece mucho a Akane Tendo.

Akane Tendo es mi madre, solo que ella actualmente esta con mi padre en México. - lo dice calmadamente.

¿Ranma Saotome esta en México con ella? - lo dice un poco molesto.

No. - le contesta muy molesta aún. - mi madre nunca se casó con él, ella esta con mi padre que es mexicano.

Ah. - se calmó un poco.

Lo ves hermano, no termino con él. - prueba el platillo. - esta delicioso, usted es una buena representante de su país.

Muchas gracias. - le dice la chica.

Se va alejando del platillo, no vale la pena destruir este platillo, es tan rico, pero lo va convertir en un chivo expiatorio, cuando ocurra la destrucción de las mesas, en eso llega con el joven Bruce, que saco del horno el Solomillo.

¿Qué es esto joven? - mirando con cierta desconfianza.

Esto es lo que suele hacer mi madre en Navidad. - lo dice con una sonrisa. - lo aprendí de ella posteriormente. - mostrando el platillo. - se llama Solomillo al Wellington. Es una pieza de buey, con foie gras, salsa de champiñones y cebolla, hojaldre y jamón, que le da un sabor deliciosamente, que se derrite en la boca, además de jugoso, no crudo. - lo parte y lo reparte ante los directivos.

A ver si es cierto que esta rico. - mira con cierta desconfianza al joven, el profesor Kuno Tatewaki, cambia su gesto, no puede creer que el hijo de ese miserable, supiera tan bien. - está muy delicioso.

Tienes razón hermano, tiene un buen sabor. - dice un poco asombrada. - el hijo de Ranma tiene mucho talento.

Tienen razón. - lo dice muy asombrado: "ahora que probé los dos platillos, es hora de la diversión"

En eso hace explotar las cosas alrededor, exceptuando las dos mesas y se ríe como loco, ha completado su plan, todos los chicos muy enojados mirando con mucho coraje a Bruce y Naomi. Les dice con mucha burla que ellos fueron los ganadores y que, por decisión de ellos, pidieron que los hiciera explotar. Todos están enojados a punto de querer golpear a los dos nuevos.

Si. - se pone a reír un poco y les lanza a todos su respectiva piña.

Bruce y Naomi gracias a las advertencias de sus padres se lo regresaron, haciendo que muchos de los estudiantes explotaron, se miraron que tenían planeado un plan de escape, saltan por la reja, antes que los pocos estudiantes quisieran hacerles daño, en eso aparecen espátulas contra estos estudiantes, dejándolos inconscientes, ellos voltean.

Sabia que este loco iba hacer una de sus locuras. - un poco molesto.

¿es su costumbre? - pregunta la chica.

Si lo es. - dice un poco fastidiado. - llevaba muchos meses sin hacer estas locuras, cuando dijo lo de la competencia gastronómica, sospeche que iba hacer eso.

Esto no puede ser peor. - dijo el chico.

En eso hubo otras explosiones, ahora en los baños y vestidores de la Preparatoria, saliendo de la nada un viejo enano con un costal que al parecer era ropa interior. La locura se hizo, pero también apareció el causante de la locura. Ninguno de ellos lo conocen.

No puede ser, es el maestro Happosai. - lo dice enojado Kuno.

Regreso el viejo pervertido. - dice lamentándose. - hubiera sido divertido sin ese viejo.

Viendo el caos que esta ocasionando ese viejo, ahora Bruce entiende porque era una locura estar aquí, su padre tenia razón, todo es un caos, entre maestros, directores locos, un viajo pervertido, no sabe que hacer ahora, no entiende como surgieron estas personas, ¿Cómo su padre pudo soportar esto?

Creo que mejor nos vamos de aquí. - dice el chico. - de todas maneras, el caos justifica la salida. - dice Bruce. - no estoy dispuesto soportar y pelear con un viejo pervertido.

Ni yo tampoco, de todas maneras, el caos ya este hecho. - dice con un suspiro.

Mi madre me platico de ese viejo pervertido, pero nunca lo creí. - dice el hijo de Ukyo. - pero tampoco estoy dispuesto a pelear. - dio una pausa. - es el maestro Happosai, creador del estilo Todo Vale.

¿Creador del Todo Vale? - lo dicen al mismo tiempo.

Si, el fue el maestro del señor Genma Saotome y Soun Tendo. - lo dice con resignación,

Nuestros abuelos. - lo dicen al mismo tiempo.

Es una historia muy larga, pero se las contare en otro lado. - al ver un conjunto de explosiones, además de que ven al profesor Kuno estrellado contra un árbol.

Si vámonos. – dicen al mismo tiempo los dos chicos.

Se alejan completamente del lugar, en otro momento Ranma hubiera querido intervenir para calmar las cosas, pero lo que aprendió de su madre, es que hay cosas que no se pueden intervenir, estas es una de ellas, cuando se entero que su padre fue vencido infinidad de veces por ese viejo pervertido, mejor lo tomo con cierta cautela, además de que su abuelo se entrenó con él. Ahora entiende su misoginia y desprecio por las mujeres en el entrenamiento. Por su lado Naomi no puede creer que su abuelo tuvo que soportar a este degenerado, además de que lo tuvo en el Dojo. Escucho con mucha atención lo que les decía Hyoga. Es una locura lo que pasa aquí, la Preparatoria sigue siendo un caos, hay pocos momentos de paz.

Llegan a su casa para comer un rico Okonomiyaki, para descansar un poco y relajarse, claro su madre los recibí, se enteró de todo el caos, suspira un poco, se dice así misma, las cosas no cambian, no esperaba el regreso de ese viejo pervertido, por lo que trata de relajarse, al menos no les paso nada.

Regreso el maestro Happosai. - dijo un poco mas preocupada. – lo que les recomiendo es mantenerse alejados de ese viejo.

Es lo que me temo. - dice un poco más preocupado. - me preocupa Naomi, me dijeron que ese viejo vivía con el señor Soun, tenían que aguantar todo.

Si. - dice muy seria. - es lo que siempre me había preguntado ¿Por qué lo tuvieron que aguantar? Por lo que veo y me temo es que van a tenerlo ahí de nuevo en la casa de tu abuelo. - le dice a la chica.

Me temo que si, como me lo han platicado.

En lo que pueda te ayudare Naomi. - dice seriamente.

Solo te advierto algo. - le dice al chico. - el suele aventar la ropa interior robada a los que lo retan. - hace una pausa. – a tu padre le hacían eso y Akane lo culpaba de todo. Por lo que recomiendo es que siempre tengan buena comunicación entre ustedes.

Claro. - dice el chico

Desde que nos conocimos lo hemos hecho. - dice la chica.

Bien, estas son las locuras que tu padre sufría, y esto es solo una parte de ella. - le advirtió Ukyo al chico.

Al terminar de comer, cada quien se dirigió a su casa, las cosas se van a complicar un poco, es una locura lo que se van a enfrentar, Ukyo trata de orientar en lo que pueda a estos chicos, a pesar de que son muy tranquilos, pueden pasar por situaciones muy delicadas.

Aun estoy angustiado de lo que ese viejo es capaz de hacer. - dice su hijo. - me has platicado que es un viejo muy peligroso.

Lo se hijo, es solo el comienzo. - se pone un poco más seria. - espero poder platicar más, pero lo hare en su momento.

Se queda suspirando un poco, se van a descansar, ya que el día siguiente puede ser aun mas complicado, solo piensa en todas las locuras que aun faltan por conocer.

Fin del Capítulo.

Comentarios Finales. He decidido traer todas las locuras que sufría Ranma, claro será con un giro muy diferente, ya que Bruce es mucho mas prudente, y solo hará lo que se pueda para neutralizar las cosas, espero que sigan mi historia. Muchas gracias por el apoyo a esto.

Ryu Glass


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de este anime le pertenecen a Rumiko, esto lo hago por diversión, no me demanden XD. Esta historia ocurre después de 10 años, el hijo de Ranma y la hija de Akane se conocen. Sigan con esta historia.

Un Nuevo Comienzo.

Capitulo 4. El Amor esta en el Aire.

Bruce estaba pensando todos los eventos que ocurrieron, lo que le platicaron, todo, se puso muy ansioso, y además vio por qué su padre no quiere regresar nunca a Nerima, no quiere encontrarse con estas locuras de nuevo, le gusta la vida tranquila sin que verse con estos locos, sin embargo también su padre le había advertido todo esto, pero aun no sabe porque la situación de esto, tiene 3 meses para descubrir la situación que lo alejo definitivamente de este lugar. Bruce esta muy preocupado por la situación que involucra a Naomi, ahora ya no sabe que es lo que piensa ella de él, más cuando su padre se involucró sentimentalmente con su madre, ahora quizás ella piense de lo peor, tal vez sea una chica fuerte, la mas fuerte que ha conocido en su vida. Quizás piense que sea débil al no intervenir en esas cosas, pero lo que aprendió es que debe siempre pensar antes de actuar. Y esto pudo involucrarla y estar en peligro de todo este caos.

Se encuentra con Naomi en el camino, esta un poco pensativo, solo la saluda y sigue, la chica esta un poco sorprendida, le incomoda ese silencio, quizás sea porque este molesto con ella, o que haya algo que los incomoda. Aun le parece increíble que su madre se haya involucrado con el padre de Bruce, no puede creer que todo esto atrajo problemas, aun así, se siente preocupada por él, no toda es su culpa. Es un chico inteligente, sensible y muy guapo, se sonrojo un poco al pensar esto último. Pero no puede evitar esto, tiene que romper el hielo de inmediato.

¿Qué te ocurre, Bruce? - ya no aguanta quedarse en silencio.

Hay cosas que debí haberle hecho caso a mis padres. - dice un poco triste. - debes de pensar que soy de lo peor, además de que mi padre se involucro con tu madre, se que fue forzado por nuestros abuelos, y pienso que te estoy haciendo la vida más complicada. - dice bajando la mirada. - a veces pienso que lo mejor fue no haber venido aquí y así tendrías una vida imposible.

No digas eso, aunque no hubieras venido, sería igual. - hace una pausa. - el director me hubiera hecho la vida imposible solo por ser hija de Akane Tendo. – dice un poco más tranquila. - además eres un chico valiente y muy determinado.

Pero debes de pensar que soy un cobarde por no intervenir contra ese viejo pervertido, pero temía que ese hombre te hiciera daño al intervenir. - dijo un poco melancólico.

No tienes porque sentir eso, eres un hombre prudente. - se para frente al chico. – insisto eres un buen chico y …- se quedó mirando los ojos de aquel chico, no puede evitar que tiene una mirada penetrante. Se acerca poco a poco.

Este… es que eres muy bonita. - dijo un poco sonrojado. - de verdad lo eres.

Perdonen par de tortolos. - les hace una pequeña tos. - pero si siguen así van a llegar tarde a la escuela. - dijo Hyoga un poco incomodo con la situación que le toco ver.

Se separan ante la situación, solo se sonrojan un poco, no se insultan y siguen corriendo para llegar al colegio, no hay momentos para llegar a discurrir por cosas así, pero Bruce no puede olvidar la mirada y el rostro de la chica, se le hace tan hermosa y atractiva, trata de sacudir su cabeza, pero no lo puede evitar. Mientras tanto Naomi vio que el chico es muy atractivo, inteligente y muy prudente, había visto pocos que lo sean, aunque claro era un chico un poco impulsivo cuando se enojaba o se frustraba, es algo que noto cuando hablo con su abuelo, la manera que reacciono y defiendo todo. Se ve que es un buen chico y que será un excelente hombre. No puede evitar pensar en él. Bruce por su parte se alegra que no lo tome como un cobarde, vio una mirada tierna.

Al llegar a la Preparatoria, todo parece que esta normal, excepto la molestia de los profesores Kuno y el director, ya que tuvieron que arreglar todos las instalaciones, aunque admiten que fue culpa de ese viejo libidinoso, además de que las explosiones de las piñas, también ocasionaron daños, pero como siempre lo han hecho para no tener que andar declarando, le echaron la culpa a los chicos que se fueron prudente, a Bruce, Naomi e Hyoga, los pusieron cargar las cubetas de agua afuera del salón. Bruce esta furioso, el en toda la historia académica nunca fue castigado, tenia un historial limpio, en cambio Hyoga que siempre se ha defendido de los locos profesores no es la primera vez, Naomi por su parte nunca la habían sacado del salón, ni castigada por ningún motivo. Al momento después del receso.

Es increíble que por una cosa que ni siquiera cometimos fuéramos castigados. - un poco enojado. – juro que nunca he sido castigado de esta manera.

Ni yo tampoco, he tratado de que la disciplina fuera parte de mi vida. - dijo un poco frustrada.

No se preocupen, es totalmente normal por estos locos, aún están resentidos. - dice el chico. - es que todos están frustrados, hay una historia de esto al respecto.

Nos la puedes contar. - dijo un poco mas relajado.

Bien vamos a sentarnos un poco en el jardín, desayunemos y les platico todo. - dice el chico.

Espero que nos ayude a solucionar un poco. – dice la chica.

Una pregunta, algo note en ustedes antes de entrar a la escuela, y me hago esta cuestión, ¿ustedes se gustan? - sonriendo un poco. Ambos bajaron la mirada y se sonrojaron mucho. - no es nada, es que me pareció muy tierno lo que vi.

No puedo contestar esa pregunta. - dijo el chico.

Ni yo estoy segura. - dijo la chica un poco sonrojada.

Bueno dejemos el tiempo y cambiando de tema. - se sientan en el jardín. - bueno les platicare lo que me dijo mi

Le empezó a contar como fue la historia de los Kuno, empezando con la historia de Kuno Tatewaki que era el capitán de Kendo, y se había enamorado de Akane, por lo que intento todo por seducirla, y siempre ella lo rechazaba, e incluso la ataco y ella lo vencía fácilmente, hizo un reto que el que venciera a Akane, saldría con ella, entonces todos estaban en la puerta de la preparatoria para retarla y vencerla, eso la frustro tanto que odio a todos los hombres, Naomi no puede creer que ese hombre había hecho algo tan estúpido. Y que luego con la llegada de Ranma todo cambio, él había vencido a Kuno Tatewaki y que eran prometidos de matrimonio con Akane, muchos se habían desanimado en combatir contra ella, a excepción de él. Empezó a contar todas las locuras, desde la isla de las sandias, hasta el día que fue discípulo de Happosai, la manera graciosa que fue vencido. Además de todas las locuras que estuvieron haciendo, los demonios de ese viejo libidinoso, todo le dijo, fue una historia tan increíble. Naomi no puede creer que aun este frustrado y eso que se entero que se caso con la antigua capitana de animadora Mariko, aun este pensando en eso.

Aun no termino, esa es una parte del porque se involucró con tu madre. - dijo pausado. - también estuvo enamorado de tu padre, Bruce. - dijo suspirando. - antes que pienses que es gay, no lo es, solo que estaba enamorado de la versión femenina de tu padre.

Me entere de su maldición de convertirse en mujer de mi padre. - dijo un poco incrédulo.

Le comento como es que Tatewaki se enamoro y estaba en medio de su caos mental, estaba queriendo amar a dos mujeres. Trato de todas las maneras de seducirlas a ambas. Hyoga vio el gesto de asco, ya que imaginar que sus padres con ese hombre, no tenía razón de ser. Luego le comento también que la hermana, Kodashi Kuno odiaba a muerte a la versión femenina de Ranma, y amaba a la versión varonil del mismo, una cosa curiosa y fuera de lugar, y de pilón, se enteró que Ranma estaba comprometido con Akane y también la llego a odiar, la cosa se volvió una total locura por lo que muchas veces se volvía una batalla campal en Nerima.

Vaya con todo esto con razón mi padre no quería venir para acá. - dijo un poco sorprendido.

Mi madre me mando con mis abuelos, pensando que todo quedo atrás. - dijo un poco sorprendida. - ahora veo porque no me quiso acompañar. - recordando el tono de su abuelo. - aún hay heridas aquí.

Y aun falta al loco del director de la preparatoria, es porque quería someter a todos los estudiantes a sus reglas e inclusive hacer adoración total a su persona.- dijo un poco fastidiado.- tu padre.- le hizo el gesto a Bruce.- tu madre.- le hizo el gesto a Naomi.- y mi madre no obedecían al director, era una rebelión fuerte que a veces contagiaba a los demás alumnos por lo que el director le tenia mucho coraje, ahora se esta desquitando con nosotros.

Vaya no sabia que tuviera tanto rencor. - dijo un poco molesto.

Es una familia de locos. - finalizo Naomi. – ahora veo porque son, así las cosas.

En eso de golpe llega una chica trepada del árbol, tiene ojos azules oscuros, castaño oscuro y su uniforme de la preparatoria, estuvo escuchando toda la historia.

Contando la historia de la familia Kuno. - dijo la chica un poco molesta. - sin invitarme. - sonriendo un poco.

Ah eres tú Naoko. - dice un poco sorprendido. - escuchaste todo. - dijo un poco nervioso.

Si la estuve escuchando. - dijo un poco resignada, se acercó y se sentó junto a Hyoga- la verdad mi padre era todo un caso.

¿no viniste el día de la competencia gastronómica? . - dijo Hyoga.

No vine porque sabia que mi abuelo iba hacer una de sus locuras, la verdad me tiene fastidiada todo esto. - dijo un poco frustrada. - imagínate vivir bajo el mismo techo un trio de locos.

No me lo imagino. - dijo el chico. - es que la verdad yo me haría el Supuro con todo esto.

Ya lo sé. - dijo suspirando y luego con una sonrisa cálida a los dos chicos. - perdonen que los haya espiado, solo que me gusta sorprender a Hyoga. - dijo mirándolo. - mi nombre es Naoko Kuno, mucho gusto.

Mucho gusto. - sonriendo un poco. - mi nombre es Bruce Saotome.

El gusto es mío. - dijo sonriendo.

Mucho gusto también, mi nombre es Naomi González Tendo. - dijo la chica.

Disculpen si los espiaba, solo quería sorprender a Hyoga- dijo la chica sonriendo un poco picara al chico. Este se sonrojo.

Pero pensé que tu padre te lo tenía prohibido el espionaje estilo ninja. - dijo Hyoga con una sonrisa, con tal de molestar a la chica.

Lo sé, pero ya sabes que ignoro a mi padre, siempre con su estúpido honor y la familia de Kuno. – un poco fastidiada. - nunca debes de practicar el estilo ninja, eso es de sirvientes como Sasuke, debes de practicar y perfeccionar el Kendo y poner en lo alto la familia Kuno. - imitando el tono de su padre.

Se sientan un poco y practican de todas las aventuras que tuvieron los padres de cada uno de ellos, las locuras que les platicaron cada uno, Naomi se le hacía increíble que la chica fuera tan consciente de lo que esta pasando. No se dejo llevar por la locura y parece que esta muy unida a Hyoga desde que eran pequeños. Ya regresando a las clases, después de una platica muy interesante.

¿ellos pelearon con mi abuelo? - dijo la chica a Hyoga.

No lo hicieron, Bruce decidido no intervenir, porque no quería poner en peligro a los demás, a pesar que yo estaba dispuesto ayudar. - dijo el chico.

Bueno era lógico, entre esos locos, no lo haría. - dijo la chica.

Lo sé, pero ellos están muy sorprendidos con todo esto. - dice un poco preocupado. – desde que los conocí, son buenos chicos y tienen una reputación intachable en los lugares donde ellos vienen.

Eso se ve en ellos, son chicos muy puntuales y muy disciplinados. – dice la chica un poco sorprendida. - sabes Hyoga, yo estoy dispuesta ayudar.

Muchas gracias Naoko. - dice Hyoga. - bueno al menos no estaré solo en esto.

Nunca lo estas Hyoga. - dice la chica. - aquí estaré para ti. - dijo mirando el suelo un poco sonrojada, ya estaban en la puerta, pero Hyoga se acercó a la chica.

Gracias. - le levanto el rostro. - eres muy linda.

Los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente, Hyoga no puede evitar lo linda que es Naoko, su mirada tan penetrante, el se quedo clavado en su mirada y poco a poco se van acercando su rostro, olvidando del mundo de su alrededor. En eso Naomi y Bruce se quedan mirando a la pareja, no pueden evitar sentirse incomodos, pero ve que se gustan, tratan de no interrumpir hasta que…

Perdonen, pero ya vamos a empezar la clase. - dice el profesor un poco enojado.

Se separo la pareja, estaban un poco apenados, pero algo en ellos les hubiera gustado besarse, la verdad se gusta mucho, eran pocas las oportunidades que tenían para acercarse. Bruce se dio cuenta que ellos se gustan mucho, lo noto desde que se presento la chica y admitió que los estaba espiando. Se alegra un poco ya que ellos merecen estar juntos. Naomi por su parte se sonrió un poco, mira a Bruce un poco, no puede evitar sentirse atraída por él.

Las clases continuaron hasta que finalmente terminaron, cada alumno se regreso un poco aliviado, cada día era soportar a veces la locura de los directivos, y otras era estar en paz, Naomi tiene que regresar a casa, tener que aguantar un poco la charla de que su madre debió casarse con Ranma, empezó con eso desde que vio a Bruce.

¿te puedo invitar un helado? - le dice el chico.

Claro. - un poco sonrojada.

Se van por un momento a comer aquel helado, platicando de las locuras que se enteraron, al final se les hizo gracioso como sus padres tuvieron esas aventuras con la familia Kuno, Bruce le platica que su padre se frustraba mucho por lo que pasaba en Nerima, ambos terminaban riéndose de la situación. Ella por su parte le platico que su madre le había dicho que le platico sobre su presencia, y que ella le había advertido que las locuras pueden venir. Ambos se ríen, ya que ya tuvieron que ver a los Kuno haciendo eso.

Es increíble que nuestros padres tuvieran que ver ese tipo de cosas. – dijo un poco sorprendida.

La verdad me alegro de haberme dado cuenta de esto. - dijo un poco más serio. - después de todo también pude conocerte.

Yo tampoco tenia intenciones secundarias, solo era conocer las raíces de mi madre. - dijo un poco sonrojada. - nunca pensé encontrarme contigo.

No creo en el destino, solo fue una casualidad. - le dice con una sonrisa. - además no me arrepiento de esto. - se quedan mirando fijamente.

Los dos se sienten muy atraídos, no pueden evitar la mirada, había algo en ellos que se gustaron mucho desde el principio, quizás por eso Bruce se ofreció en ayudar a Naomi a guiarla a la casa de su abuelo, el aun no entiende porque lo hizo, pero al parecer le parecía una chica muy hermosa, además de que no lo juzga por su pasado. Naomi se tuvo que ir, ya que recibió la llamada celular de su tía Kasumi, tenia que regresar, le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a Bruce y se fue corriendo, el pobre chico se toco la mejilla, quedando un poco sonrojado pero feliz, se fue a su departamento. Mientras la chica se fue corriendo, aunque un poco apenada, no sabe porque hizo eso, pero no esta arrepentida. Se ve el atardecer mas hermoso.

Mientras tanto Hyoga y Naoko se vieron de nuevo, esta vez sin interrupciones, la verdad estaba con la ansiedad de estar juntos, ambos estaban muy sonrojados, no podían creer que casi se besan delante de todo el salón.

Sabes Naoko, eres una chica muy linda y gracias por la ayuda. - dice el chico un poco sonrojado.

No tienes porque estar así, sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti. - dice la chica. – quisiera estar contigo. – dijo un poco sonrojada.

Yo también Naoko-chan. - dijo un poco sonrojado.

Se acercaron un poco mas los rostros, no podían dejar de mirarse fijamente, hasta…

Señorita Naoko Kuno. - aparece un pequeño ninja. – su padre lo esta buscando.

Está bien, dígale que ya voy en camino. - se separa del chico y un poco molesta por la interrupción.

Perdone la interrupción señorita, pero ya sabe cómo es su padre. - dice un poco apenado.

No hay problema. - le dice resignada al ninja. - mañana hablamos, Hyoga. -pero antes de irse le da un beso en sus labios. - gracias por estar conmigo. - se aleja saltando entre los arboles siguiendo a Sasuke.

Hyoga sonríe, la chica es tan dulce, pero al mismo tiempo tan rebelde, no obedece a su padre sobre no practicar el estilo ninja, pero no lo puede evitar, le gusta mucho el chico, se toca los labios, la verdad le gusto el beso. Se va a su casa mirando el sol ocultándose, la verdad fue un buen día.

Fin del Capítulo.

Comentarios Finales. Espero que les guste este capítulo, trato de poner un poco de romance, ya que se están descubriendo mas cosas, aunque ya muchos conocen la historia de Ranma, así que disfruten de esta nueva generación, y van aparecer mas personajes, algunos no creerán de donde vienen.

Ryu Glass


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de este anime le pertenecen a Rumiko, esto lo hago por diversión, no me demanden XD. Esta historia ocurre después de 10 años, el hijo de Ranma y la hija de Akane se conocen. Sigan con esta historia.

Un Nuevo Comienzo.

Capítulo 5 La Aparente Tranquilidad en Nerima.

Ranma estaba en sus actividades, recibió la llamada de su hijo, sonrió un poco, ya llevaba días sin comunicación con él, la información era de parte de su amiga Ukyo, por lo que no dejo estar preocupado por su hijo.

Hola papá, ¿Cómo han estado? ¿mamá se encuentra bien? - dice el chico por la línea.

Si hijo, nos encontramos bien. - sonríe un poco. - ¿tu cómo te encuentras?

Pues ahí la llevo. - sonríe un poco. - ya empezaron con las locuras en este lugar.

Le empezó a platicar lo que paso con los directivos de la familia Kuno, que casi destruyen la preparatoria con sus intentos de hacer la vida imposible a los estudiantes, Ranma sonríe un poco, las locuras del director, no ha cambiado nada, luego le platica como van las cosas con descubrir lo que dejo en el lugar, y que conoció a la hija de Akane. Este se pone un poco nervioso, no sabia que la hija de ella estuviera en el lugar. Eso no suena bien, pero cuando su hijo le dice que se lleva bastante bien con ella. Que conoció al hijo de Ukyo y que le esta ayudando en todo lo que puede, se lleva bastante bien con él, aunque también conoció la hija de Kuno Tatewaki, que es una chica inteligente y que se lleva bastante bien con el hijo de Ukyo. Ranma se sorprende todo lo que esta pasando, hay cosas que no han cambiado y otras sí.

Hijo te deseo mucha suerte y espero que logres sacar las respuestas. - dijo Ranma un poco preocupado. - cualquier cosa llámame y si necesitas ayuda, aunque me duela voy para Nerima.

No te preocupes papá, tratare de sacar esto solo, y hare lo mejor posible. – dijo seriamente.

Bien, cuídate…- en eso Saira le quita el teléfono.

Hijo cuídate mucho y cualquier cosa, vamos a Nerima. - dijo gritando a Bruce.

Si mamá no te preocupes. - dijo sonriendo un poco.

Nos veremos pronto, los quiero. - dijo sonriendo, y colgaron.

Ahora que hablo con ellos, tiene mucho por hacer, en eso choca con un chico con una maleta, como si hubiera llegado de muy lejos.

¿Que no te fijas dónde vas? - dijo el chico muy molesto.

Disculpe, iba distraído. - dijo el chico cortésmente.

Oh esta bien, perdone la agresividad, es que me ha tocado asaltantes y tengo que defenderme de ellos. - le contesta el chico.

Era un chico de cabello castaño, ojos color miel claro, con un colmillo que se refleja un poco, iba con su ropa deportiva, como si acabara de llegar.

Parece que se va a mudar de lugar. - dijo el chico observándolo.

Si, es que mis padres me mandaron a Nerima. - dijo un poco confundido. - yo era muy feliz en el rancho. - dijo un poco molesto.

Bueno a veces los cambios son buenos, ¿tienes donde quedarte? - dijo el chico sonriendo un poco.

La verdad no, y es que ando buscando un lugar. - dijo un poco preocupado. - mañana me toca ir a la Preparatoria Furinkan.

Mira puedes quedarte en mi casa, yo también ando rentando. - dijo serio. - además nos ayudaríamos en ese aspecto.

Bien me parece perfecto. - dijo sonriendo un poco.

Por cierto, mi nombre es Bruce Saotome, mucho gusto. - dijo el chico.

Yo me llamo Ginta Hibiki. - dijo saludo al chico.

Bueno vamos para que te muestre el departamento y luego nos vamos a la preparatoria para que te inscribas, - dijo sonriendo.

Mientras ellos van yendo al departamento. Esta una chica que acaba de llegar de un viaje en Nagasaki, y se encuentra con Naoko, esta sonríe y abraza a la chica.

Al fin llegaste prima. - sonriendo dulcemente.

Claro prima, no me iba a desaparecer para siempre. - dijo sonriendo levemente.

¿Ya sabe la tía Kodashi que estas en casa? - un poco preocupada.

Si lo sabe, solo quería sorprender que ya estoy en casa. - dijo sonriendo un poco.

Bueno ya estás aquí. - sonriendo un poco. - ¿Qué tal si tomamos un helado?

Claro que sí. - dijo sonriendo y yendo las dos para el negocio. - ¿ya pudiste acercarte más a Hyoga? - dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

Este sí. - dijo sonrojada.

Ya ves, te dije que está loca por ti primita. - dijo sonriendo dulcemente. – espero que seas feliz.

Gracias prima. – dijo sonriendo.

Mientras tanto todo en la tarde parece muy tranquila, en el Dojo Tendo, Naomi esta estudiando, y en eso se escucha los gritos del lugar, parece que llego el viejo pervertido, haciendo de las suyas con su abuelo, prefiere ignorar, la verdad tiene una paciencia muy corta y no quiere meterse, ya le han robado su ropa íntima, pero prefiere no intervenir, de todas maneras, el sale con la suya, compra más. Tenía razón Hyoga y su madre, el viejo se quedo a vivir en el Dojo.

Al día siguiente todos van corriendo para ir a la preparatoria, y en eso llegan todos, la profesora Hinako va y presenta al nuevo estudiante, y entra el chico un poco tímido. Pero educado.

Su nombre es Ginta Hibiki, trátelo con respeto. - dijo la profesora muy seria.

Mucho gusto, soy Ginta, espero que nos llevemos bien. - dijo sonriendo levemente.

Bueno acomódate allá en la esquina en la ventana. - le da la señalación.

Ahí se encontraba la prima de Naoko, un poco sonrojada, el chico se le hace muy atractivo, no cree en el amor a primera vista, para ella es un mito, pero no puede evitar mirarlo, el chico siente la mirada y se sonroja mucho, es extremadamente tímico con las chicas. Se le hace lindo su reacción y sonríe un poco. Pasan las clases, cuando el chico piensa reunirse con Bruce, pero en eso se topa con la chica.

Disculpe, no me fije, es que voy a reunirme con un amigo. - dijo el chico excusándose.

No te preocupes, yo iba a reunirme con mi prima. – dice la chica con una sonrisa. - me llamo Yari Kuno.

Mucho gusto soy Ginta Hibiki, espero que nos llevemos bien. - dijo un poco apenado y van saliendo del salón para irse al patio.

No te preocupes, mira creo que son ellos. - señalando donde estaban.

Vaya que tan pronto haces amistades, Ginta. – dijo Bruce sonriendo.

Bueno, es el primer día de clases, tampoco puedo quedarme mudo. - dijo un poco incómodo.

No te preocupes, no tienes que sentirte mal. - al mirar a la chica. - ¿te conozco?

Ah perdona mis modales, soy Yari Kuno. - dijo con una sonrisa.

¿es pariente de Naoko Kuno? - dijo un poco dudoso.

Si, ella es mi prima, yo soy hija de la profesora Kodashi Kuno. - dijo sonriendo un poco.

Mucho gusto. - dijo Bruce.

El gusto es mío. - dijo la chica.

Mira te presento ella es Naomi González Tendo, ella es estudiante de México, que viene de intercambio. - dijo sonriendo un poco.

Mucho gusto, espero que te guste nuestro país. - dijo sonriendo un poco más. - mi prima me platico un poco de todo. – dijo sonriendo y luego le hizo una mirada picara a Hyoga, este se sonrojo mucho.

Bien vamos a desayunar antes que termine nuestro recreo. – dijo Bruce un poco apurado.

Bien. - dijeron todos los chicos.

Están todos juntos, es algo extraño que estén los descendientes de los Kuno, junto con los otros, no eran considerados como amigos por sus padres, pero aquí se reúnen para platicar, pasarla bien, aprender de todo un poco juntos. Bruce se entero que los Kuno siguen siendo igual de locos, solo que sus hijas están un poco cansadas, quieren llevar una vida un poco más tranquila, se reúnen a menudo para calmar y arruinar los planes del director.

Entonces tienen que enfrentar todo esto. - dijo Ginta. - pueden contar conmigo, yo también soy bueno en artes marciales.

Bueno ahora somos seis personas contra todo este caos. - dijo Hyoga sonriendo.

Bueno aquí estamos, aunque les seré sincero, mi madre me comento que nuestros padres pocas veces fueron aliados. - dijo el mismo. – siempre se atacaban entre sí. - luego le dice a Bruce. - todas las veces atacaban a tu padre. Todo porque él tenía cuatro prometidas, según me dijo mi madre fue entre los azares del destino y otros por tu abuelo.

¿en serio mi abuelo hizo eso? - pone muy incrédulo. - no puedo creer que haría esas cosas.

Bueno es lo que me comento mi madre, además entre todos eran rivales. - dijo seriamente.

Bueno, pero ellos son ellos. - dijo el chico. - nosotros somos otras personas, no vamos a repetir todo lo que ellos hicieron.

Eso sí. - dijo Yari. - estamos aquí para ayudarnos, nuestros padres eran rivales, aquí no, aquí somos amigos y aliados. - decreto.

Si, además no hay líos de ese tipo ni prometidos de nadie, solo pensar en el futuro. – dijo Naomi. En eso Bruce la miraba tiernamente, ella lo noto y se sonrojo un poco.

Bueno ya que estamos aquí, hay que disfrutar lo que venga. - sonrió un poco Naoko.

Mientras tanto las cosas están marchando con mucha tranquilidad, mientras tanto a lo lejos, sucede una explosión y luego una salida del maestro Happosai, con la ropa interior femenina, los chicos se quedan meneando la cabeza. Esta vez se pusieron de acuerdo para intervenir, ya no piensan tolerar al viejo pervertido. Cada uno con sus habilidades, se puso en frente Bruce, Naomi, Hyoga, Naoko, Ginta y Yari.

Hyoga con su espátula gigante y usarla como un arma, desde hace días le tenia ganas de parar a ese pervertido. Bruce y Naomi con la misma posición de todo valen, Naoko saco su espada de madera, se puso en guardia, Ginta se puso en guardia, al igual que Naomi y Bruce, y sin olvidar a Yari con su equipo de gimnasia rítmica, se pusieron en frente. El maestro quedo rodeado de los chicos, el solo sonríe.

Vaya así que piensan retar al maestro de las artes marciales todo vale. - se pone en guardia.

Si maestro, ya estuvo con sus locuras aquí en nuestra escuela. - dice Naomi harta de sus perversiones.

Se ponen todos en guardia y sin decir nada, se lanzan todos contra el maestro Happosai, pero el hombre enano dio un salto y luego saco dos bombas de su ropa.

El truco mas importante del maestro Happosai. - se los lanza a los chicos. Y estos tratan de esquivar todo lo que pueden. - vaya ni siquiera pensé que fueran muy hábiles, inclusive más que sus padres.

¿de qué habla? - dijo Ginta un poco molesto.

¿Ya veo, no te han platicado de mi verdad? - le dice el maestro. - soy el maestro de tu padre Ryoga Hibiki.

Ya veo que todos no entienden razones, es hora de acabar con ustedes. - les lanza su pipa a Ginta que lo deja inconsciente. Y la pipa se regresa de nuevo.

Naoko y Yari hace un movimiento entre ambas, Yari se pone encima de la espada de Naoko y de alguna manera esta ultima se lanza junto con su prima para dar un golpe fuerte al maestro, Yari lanza su cinta con toda la fuerza para a ver si lo deja fuera de sí. Pero el maestro se anticipa con una patada que deja noqueada a Naoko, y luego de un movimiento que hace de nuevo con su pipa dejando a ambas chicas inconscientes.

Como se nota que son hijas de los Kuno, y me sorprenden que sean más fuertes que ellos. - dijo con una sonrisa. - pero no son lo suficiente.

Bruce le hace una señal a Naomi que retroceda, se lanza junto con Hyoga para lograr hacer algo, Bruce se trepa sobre la espátula del chico y se lanza con toda la velocidad para lograr dar un golpe fuerte y contundente, pero el maestro logro esquivarlo, y luego de un momento, empieza con el truco de las castañas calientes, pero el maestro adivina el movimiento y lo golpea al final, no es lo suficiente fuerte. Luego se enfrenta a Hyoga que lanza sus espátulas, pero por un golpe al aire logra desviar todas las espátulas y luego de una patada le da en la frente al chico. Solo quedaba Naomi.

Te pareces mucho a Akane. - se pone con los ojos de estrella. - sé que me amas tu también.

La chica estaba fastidiada que de alguna manera logro darle un golpe fuerte y mandarlo a volar. Se va a ayudar a sus amigos, pero primero va con Bruce, la mira con cierta preocupación, le parece increíble que fuera tan fuerte, e inclusive no pudieron con el maestro, los seis contras él, la verdad su instinto, mando volar a ese viejo pervertido, pidió ayuda a los demás para llevarlos al médico. Al estar en la enfermería.

Maldita sea. - con una venda en la cabeza. - no puede ser que haya sido derrotado por ese viejo.

Bueno es el maestro de tu estilo, así que no te sorprendas de esto. - dijo Hyoga.

La cosa es que fuimos vencidos y eso que todos tuvimos una disciplina de entrenamiento muy fuerte. – dice Naomi un poco frustrada cuidando a Bruce.

Bueno tendremos que tener mucho cuidado la próxima. - dijo Ginta. - lo que me molesta es que mi padre no me explico nada de ese viejo, ni siquiera sabia que era su maestro.

Bueno yo vine aquí por respuestas. - dijo un poco serio.

Ya las tendremos pronto, amigo. - sonrió un poco.

Los chicos sonríen un poco, algún momento conocerán todos los secretos, aunque por el momento tendrán que recuperarse de ello. Pero al menos no son enemigos de unos a otros, que van ayudarse mutuamente. Naomi se siente mas aliviada al ver a Bruce sano y salvo. Mientras Hyoga y Naoko están por despertarse, se preocupan por todo lo que paso, mientras tanto Yari esta aun muy adolorida. Pero poco a poco se van a recuperar.

Bruce se pone a pensar, que otras locuras pudieron ocasionar estas cosas, no puede creer que, entre el viejo pervertido, el director de la preparatoria, fueran parte de todo este caos, aunque escucho rumores que su padre tenía cuatro prometidas y eso incluyendo a la madre de Naomi, no puede creer que eso pasara. Espero que encuentre las explicaciones que necesita y piensa que las locuras no van a terminar.

Llegando a casa Bruce, se puso a descansar, se despidió de sus amigos, pero aun así no puede creer que su abuelo era parte de esas locuras, ahora se vino las razones por las que su abuela lo insultaba y discutían en frente de él, aunque su padre siempre les ponía freno, pero lo que nunca entendió fue porque su padre no podía ser amable con ellos, necesita hablar con padre y que otros razones tenia para no quererlos mucho o respetarlos al menos como lo hacen los demás. Ese tipo de cuestiones tendrá que hacerlas a su padre ahora. Por el momento a descansar y reflexionar las cosas.

Fin del Capítulo.

Comentarios Finales. Bueno ya vinieron nuevos personajes, estos personajes van hacer buen equipo entre ellos, y esperan lograr enfrentar todo lo que vendrá después, Espero que les guste mi historia. Habrá más sorpresas pronto, téngame paciencia.

Ryu Glass


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de este anime le pertenecen a Rumiko, esto lo hago por diversión, no me demanden XD. Esta historia ocurre después de 10 años, el hijo de Ranma y la hija de Akane se conocen. Sigan con esta historia.

Un Nuevo Comienzo.

Capítulo 6 La Desconocida de China llega a Nerima.

Bruce se encuentra en su habitación, está tratando de buscar explicaciones, ahora con su padre, la verdad esta muy confundido, como es que el tuvo cuatro prometidas, no le basto con la señora Akane Tendo, no es por juzgar mal a su padre, luego de que le explicaron que en parte fue culpa de su abuelo, ahora que se pone a recordar un poco.

Inicio del Flashback.

Genma está platicando con Ranma, mientras el juega con su hijo de 5 años, en eso se sientan y platican de las cosas de la vida, lo que ha venido y los cambios. Sobre todo, que no acepta a su esposa, pero vino una conversación muy importante respecto al futuro heredero de la Dinastía Saotome.

Ranma, tu hijo esta ya con la edad suficiente para el viaje de entrenamiento. - lo dijo muy seriamente. - es necesario que lo separes de su madre, ella es un impedimento para su entrenamiento.

Papá todavía andas con esa necedad. - dijo molesto. - él va estar con su madre y no lo pienso separar de ella. – aún más molesto. - trato de no ser como tú.

Entiende Ranma, es por el bien de nuestro entrenamiento, después de todo tu esposa no es digna para cuidar a Bruce, ella es extranjera, ella jamás va entender lo que es el heredero de la Dinastía Saotome.

Mira papá, yo elegí estar con ella, eso no va cambiar nada. - hizo un silencio. - lo otro, no hare esa locura que tu hiciste, ¿Por qué crees que tu estas separado de mi madre?

Es que ella no fue una mujer digna para ser la esposa de un Saotome. - dijo molesto.

Mira papá, el entrenamiento lo llevare a mi manera y será tan bueno como el tuyo, sin necesidad de separar la influencia de su madre. – así lo determino.

Su abuelo dejo de hablar al respecto, su padre era aún más necio y no piensa cambiar de opinión, cuando se le vino ese recuerdo, le alegra que no lo haya separado de su madre, que era un padre muy fuerte, fiel y además muy leal. Por lo que no es capaz de creer todo, lo de su abuelo quizás no era un buen hombre, pero se tomaba muy en serio el entrenamiento. Pero le molesta mucho como trata a su madre.

Fin del Flashback.

Abuelo, no puedo creer que quisieras separarme de mi madre. - dijo en voz baja. - me alegra que mi padre no te hiciera caso. - pero luego se le viene en la memoria las prometidas que tuvo su padre. - tengo que hablar con mi padre al respecto. Quizás sea por eso que las locuras en Nerima vinieron gracias a esos compromisos.

Regreso Ginta a la casa y venia con provisiones y otras cosas, ve a su amigo pensando en ese momento, no puede sentir mas que pena, no puede creer que su padre tuviera tantos problemas, y al parecer su propio padre Ryoga también estuviera involucrado en estas locuras. Trata de ayudar en lo que pueda.

Amigo parece que te dejo pensando todas esas respuestas. - dijo tratando de calmarlo.

Lo se Ginta, no puedo evitar pensar que mi padre fuera así, pero no lo creo, no creo que fuera un casanova, ya que siempre fue un hombre fiel, nunca lo vi coqueteando con otras mujeres.

Bueno quizás fue por lo que hizo tu abuelo, y tu padre no tenga nada que ver. - dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo.

A lo mejor es por eso. Aun así, tratare de preguntar estas cosas a mi padre. - dijo el chico un poco mas tranquilo.

Bueno aquí estamos para ayudarte. - dijo concluyendo. – apropósito noto que te preocupas mucho por Naomi. ¿será que te gusta?

No estoy muy seguro de eso. - dijo sonrojado jugando con sus dedos.

Es que noté que estaba muy preocupada por ti, pensé que eran novios. - dijo con una sonrisa.

No amigo, aun no lo somos. - dijo aún más rojo. - además dudo que le guste.

Vamos amigo, no tiene nada de malo admitirlo, además es una chica muy hermosa. - dijo sonriendo y tratando de animarlo.

Quizás me guste un poco. - dijo seriamente sin dejar de estar rojo.

Ya habrá tiempo para que le digas lo que sientes. - dijo ya más tranquilo. - cambiando de tema, espero yo también hablar con mi padre, ya que el también parece que estuvo involucrado con esta locura.

Si, tendremos que ver que paso con eso. – dijo un poco mas tranquilo.

Se quedan conversando un poco al respecto, que tienen ambas familias de lejos, que ahora tienen que estudiar, enfrentarse ahora con las locuras de los directivos y el viejo pervertido. Acordaron salir un momento al parque ya que los estaban esperando Hyoga, Naomi, Naoko y Yari, para despejarse un poco e ir a comprar una comida. Además, necesitan relajarse un poco.

Mientras tanto a lo lejos esta un chico de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules, con lentes, con ropa tipo china, se escapo de casa, ya que su padre le comento algunas cosas sobre este lugar, como antiguos rivales habían estado aquí, el por curiosidad se vino para Nerima para investigar, no puede evitar pensar que hay algo mas que lo que le comento su padre, así que le pidió que lo transfiriera aquí, para poder ver en carne propia si hay ese tipo de cosas en Nerima. Sonrió para si mismo. Llego a un tipo de parque hasta que choco con una chica de cabello oscuro y ojos azules profundos, muy atlética con una maleta de entrenamiento.

Perdone usted, no era intención. – dijo el chico un poco apenado.

No se preocupe, yo iba distraída. - sonrió un poco.

Mi nombre es Shaoran Su. - dijo el chico sonriendo un poco.

Mi nombre es Yari Kuno, mucho gusto. - sonriendo un poco.

Es usted hija de Kuno Tatewaki. - dijo un poco sorprendido.

No, él es mi tío. - dijo un poco temerosa.

No tengas miedo, solo que mi padre me comento un poco de la familia Kuno, no tienes que asustarte. - dijo tranquilizar un poco a la chica. - bueno espero verte pronto, tengo que buscar una casa.

Te veré de nuevo. - un poco apenada.

Claro que si, además mañana estaré en la Preparatoria Furinkan. – dijo sonriendo un poco.

Bien. – se fue corriendo para reunirse con los amigos, aun tienen mucho hablar.

Le pareció un chico interesante, aunque notaba era chino, pero no le importo, espera volverlo a ver, se sonroja un poco, luego se sacude su cabeza, sigue su camino para reunirse con el grupo, tenían una información muy importante Hyoga. Llega donde estaban reunidos todos.

Te tardaste mucho Yari, ya estábamos preocupados. - dijo Naoko.

Es que tuve un contratiempo, no importa ya estoy aquí. - sonriendo un poco, trato de omitir el incidente con el chico chino.

Hyoga tiene que contar algo, pero también vendrá su madre con nosotros. - dijo un poco dudoso Bruce. En eso llega Ukyo al parque.

Perdonen la tardanza tuve que cerrar el negocio. - dijo la señora un poco agitada. - bueno tengo que confesar algo respecto a todo eso de las prometidas del padre de Bruce.

Si es algo que espero que no lo tomen a mal todos. - dice Hyoga. - no quiero que se rompa la confianza por algo que paso hace mas de 20 años.

Si estamos de acuerdo. - dijeron todos.

La verdad hemos estado en una buena armonía. - dijo Naomi.

Bueno ahora que están todos de acuerdo, les comentare lo que paso. - dijo un respiro. - les contare que fue lo que paso.

Les comento que todos estaban en una rivalidad feroz por el amor y el orgullo de cada uno, le comento que Kuno Tatewaki y Kodashi Kuno estaban en peleas constantes, contra Ranma y Akane, por no entender la situación de la maldición de Ranma y lo otro porque Akane era prometida de Ranma, además de que Kodashi estaba enamorada de Ranma y odiaba a la versión femenina del mismo. Que Ryoga estaba en pelea contante contra Ranma, uno por una rivalidad de años, que supuestamente no se presentó a una pelea, que por otros motivos lo siguió hasta China, y luego de eso se enamoró de Akane, empezó a pelearse por ella.

Entonces mi padre peleo por el amor de la madre de Naomi. - se quedó un poco sorprendido.

Eso no lo sabía. - dijo un poco sorprendida. - creo que mi madre nunca lo supo.

Bueno tu madre no sabia que Ryoga estaba enamorado de ella. - dijo cerrando los ojos.

Creo que esto es bastante vergonzoso para nosotras. - dijo Naoko bajando la mirada.

No es culpa de ustedes, además son muy lindas personas. - dijo Bruce sonriendo un poco. - además espero contar con ustedes.

Claro que sí, puedes contar con nosotras. - dijo Yari. - además son muy buenas personas, queremos limpiar toda esa vergüenza de nuestros padres.

Bueno voy a continuar contando, es un poco mas complicado lo que voy a contar.

Conto que Kodashi se consideraba una de las prometidas de Ranma, aunque no oficial, ella estaba loca por él. Les conto sobre una chica china que estaba loca, primero por el premio de un dote de comida, que Ranma en su versión femenina se comió junto con su padre, se metió en un problema con las mujeres de la aldea de la supremacía femenina, le platico como lo persiguió hasta que se dio cuenta que era hombre y se enamoró de él, se convirtió en otra prometida de Ranma.

Por lo que veo aquí mi padre se lo busco sin querer, vaya aquí van tres prometidas. - se pone a reflexionar un poco.

Aun hay otra cosa y me da pena decirlo. - dice Ukyo un poco apenada. - yo era otra prometida de tu padre. – bajo la mirada.

Mamá, entiendo eso porque tu me lo platicaste antes. - dice su hijo.

Ya veo, esto es una locura, ¿pero ¿cómo fue señora Ukyo? - pregunta Naomi un poco ansiosa.

La mujer respira un poco y le platica como el señor Genma Saotome y su padre los comprometieron en matrimonio, y que se quedarían con el negocio, el señor Saotome convencido acepto el compromiso, pero, una noche el se robo el negocio de su padre y los dejo solos. Les platico sus ansias de venganza hasta que Ranma de alguna manera la convenció lo contrario, termino enamorada del también. Y que busco la manera de querer quedarse con su padre, lo de la bandita del amor y la salsa del amor, algo que ella se quedó muy apenada contarlo. Los chicos se quedan con los ojos abiertos por la declaración. Pero Bruce al fin sabe quienes eran las prometidas de su padre, que todas con una personalidad diferente.

¿Por qué me ayudo señora Ukyo? - dijo Bruce al verla así. - es que mi padre decidió quedarse con otra mujer y usted ¿que hizo?

Bueno te comenté, le tengo cariño a tu padre, y aunque no lo creas también le tengo cariño a tu madre, Naomi. - refiriéndose a la chica. - por eso decidí ayudarles a contar todo esto.

Muchas gracias señora Ukyo. – dijo la chica.

Además, no es culpa de usted que se haya involucrado con esto. - dijo un poco serio. - sabía que mi abuelo era un desgraciado.

Empezó a comentar lo que tenia de planes su abuelo, y la separación de su madre por considerarla indigna por ser extranjera, el resentimiento porque Ranma no se quedo con Akane, de que tenia que ser un sucesor digno para la Dinastía Saotome.

El señor Saotome no ha cambiado nada. - dice amargamente Ukyo. - me alegra que tu padre haya sido un buen hombre y un buen padre.

Muchas gracias. - dice agradecido.

Entonces esta locura entre nuestros padres es legendaria, además de rivalidades y hasta de amores. - dijo Ginta un tanto reflexivo.

Si y luego esas rivalidades sin sentido de mi tío Tatewaki y mi madre. – dice Yari. - para mí no tiene ningún sentido todo lo que ellos han hecho.

La verdad ellos están locos, primita. - sonrió un poco.

Señora Ukyo muchas gracias por comentar todo esto, ser sincera. - dijo un poco más tranquilo. - además no es su culpa de que estas cosas hayan ocurrido.

Bueno al menos sabemos bien porque pasaron estas cosas. - dijo Naomi ya más tranquila. - sobre todo que mi abuelo esta amargado también por no lograr su propósito de que mi madre se haya casado con el padre de Bruce.

Mi abuelo también esta amargado, ya que el perdió todo, se divorcio de mi abuela Nodoka, no tiene cercas a la familia, se lleva mal con mi madre, y parece que se quedo con las ganas de quedarse con el Dojo de tu abuelo, Naomi. - dijo un poco mas pensativo.

Bueno ese hombre tiene su merecido. - dijo sonriendo Ukyo.

Muchas gracias señora. - dijeron todos.

Bueno chicos me tengo que ir al negocio. - le dice a Hyoga. - vienes o te quieres quedar con tus amigos. - dijo sonriendo.

Este me quiero quedar un poco más. - dijo el chico.

Solo no tardes. - se va alejando la señora. - seguimos en contacto para cualquier cosa.

Se alejo completamente, dejando a los chicos un poco sorprendidos con la verdad, las cosas que pasaron sus padres fue una verdadera locura, su padre se metió en broncas gracias a su abuelo, abuso mucho de el y además de comprometer con chicas y además de su maldición, no puede evitar sentirse mal por su padre, no quiere pensar que esto vuelva a pasar, ya que la vida es cíclica a veces.

Bueno ya sabemos la verdad. - dice Naomi sonriendo un poco. - ¿Qué tal si vamos por un helado antes de irnos a nuestras casas?

Claro. - dijeron todos levantados la mano.

Se fueron a la nevería, mientras a lo lejos de Nerima, aparece una chica con ropa china, tiene cabello rosado, con el físico de Shampoo, ojos lila oscuro, sonriendo un poco, su madre le comento que aquí vivía antes en Nerima, y que tuvo un negocio de comida china muy fructífero, se había fugado de la aldea de la Supremacía Femenina, no es que sea mala combatiente, es bastante buena, pero no piensa casarse con alguien que le gane, le da un poco de asco recordar los esposos de sus compañeras y amigas de la aldea, algunos hasta de 45 años, sacude su cabeza, además de que su tatarabuela y su madre la forzaban seguir con las Leyes amazonas. Ella hastiada de tantas tonterías, tomo la decisión de irse, agarro todas las cosas que pudo, se fue sin avisar. La verdad seguir las Leyes le parecían tan retrogradas. No piensa casarse con alguien sin haber amado realmente.

En los siguientes días, la nueva pandilla de Nerima salía de la preparatoria, y todos estaban hambrientos, Ginta había encontrado un folleto en la entrada de los departamentos, donde vivía con Bruce: "Nuevo Restaurante Neko Hanten" exquisitez de la China.

¿Qué tal comer comida china? - dijo sonriendo un poco. - sería bueno probar esto. - enseñando el folleto. Hyoga le salió una gota de sudor y un poco nervioso. - ¿te ocurre algo amigo?

No, nada, es que ese nombre se me hace que lo conto mi madre y no es nada bueno. - dijo con cierto estupor.

No creo que pase algo, vamos no seas así Hyoga. - le dice Ginta sonriendo un poco.

Yo tampoco creo que pase algo malo. - dijo Bruce. - además llevo mucho que no he comido comida china. - dijo deteniéndose al grupo. - ¿Quién vota por ir al Neko Hanten? – todos levantaron las manos, excepto Hyoga, pero él los acompaño, esperando que no pase nada malo.

Llegaron al restaurante del Neko Hanten, Hyoga esta un poco nervioso, espera que no se encuentren con esas señoras que estuvieron antes, pero al ver que salió una chica china, atlética, y muy hermosa atendiendo el restaurante.

Bienvenidos, los atiende Biyu-su, a sus órdenes. - les da una sonrisa.

Muchas gracias, ¿Cuál es su especialidad? - pregunta con una sonrisa Ginta.

Bueno la especialidad es el Ramen de mariscos. - le dice con una sonrisa.

Pido una para mí. - le sonríe un poco sonrojado ante la belleza de la chica.

Yo quiero un Ramen picante. - le dice Naomi. - es que extraño a veces lo picante. - sonríe un poco.

Les sirvió a todos su Ramen, cada uno tenia su gusto a parte les dio unas galletas especiales, ya que era la primera vez que abrió el restaurante. Hyoga no puede evitar la curiosidad de la chica que esta atendiendo.

¿Usted no pertenece a la Aldea de la Supremacía Femenina? . - pregunto un poco dudoso.

¿Cómo sabe que soy de aquella aldea? - un poco asustada, no quería que alguien mas supiera de su lugar de origen.

Me platicaron de este restaurante mi madre, perdone si la incomode, es que me pone un poco nervioso ese lugar, por lo que me platicaron. - dijo el pobre chico.

Fui parte de esa aldea, pero me fugue porque no quiero saber nada de esas Leyes de aquella Aldea. - dijo un poco molesta.

No lo sabía, pensé que tenía relación con la señora Shampoo y la señora Cologne. - dijo un poco apenado.

Mi madre es Shampoo, y no, ella no está conmigo, como había explicado, me fugue de la aldea.

No entiendo muy bien lo que está pasando, pero aquí no tenemos que seguir leyes ni nada, mas que lo que hay en este país. - opino Bruce. - además ya suficientes locuras tenemos aquí.

Tienes razón Bruce, además estamos aquí para disfrutar una buena comida. - luego con una sonrisa. - ser atendidos por una hermosa cocinera. - se calló de repente porque hablo de mas y se sonrojo, la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Bueno a comer. - dijeron las chicas Kuno sonriendo un poco.

Hyoga come algo amigo. - dijo tratando de calmar un poco. - después de todo no veo ningún peligro ahora.

Se dispusieron a terminar de comer, Biyu sirvió a todos lo que les correspondía, le pagaron la comida por cuentas individuales, agradecieron por la comida, Hyoga se calmó un poco, parecía que la chica era sincera, no tenia otras intenciones mas que salir adelante. Ginta no paraba de mirar de reojo a la chica, cosa que noto enseguida Bruce.

Muchas gracias por la comida. - dijeron todos.

De nada, en lo que pueda ayudar aquí estoy. - dijo la chica sonriendo.

Se van alejando un poco Hyoga esta un poco apenado por la chica, por el juicio adelantado, mientras Bruce trata de entender las cosas, había escuchado un poco de aquella aldea, y la chica que vieron se había fugado de ese lugar, trata de ser una chica normal, sin tener esas Leyes. Esto lo tendrá que hablar con su madre, no es algo común eso. Bruce noto a Ginta mirando a la chica, cuando se iban.

Por lo que veo te gusta mucho la chica. - dijo con tono de burla.

No sé de qué hablas. - dijo el pobre chico.

Bueno la manera que la miraste y se ve que ella le gustaste desde que te vio. - dijo sonriendo un poco.

Si lo sé, es muy hermoso, dudo que se fije en un hombre como yo. - dijo un poco más apenado.

Vamos chico, no pierdas las esperanzas. - dijo sonriendo un poco. Hasta que se acercan todos a ellos.

¿de qué hablan chicos? - dijeron un poco curiosonas.

Nada, aquí animando al amigo Ginta. - dijo sonriendo un poco.

Animo. - dijeron las chicas.

El sol se va ocultando y ahora si cada quien se va a su lugar para descansar, la verdad muchas emociones para Hyoga, pero al menos no paso a mayores, ni peleas, ni compromisos ni nada de eso. Naoko trato de calmar un poco su ansiedad, lo quiere mucho y no quiere verlo de esa manera, le toma la mano suavemente. Mientras por su parte Bruce mira a Naomi, no puede evitar mirar de reojo, es una chica muy linda, aunque esta sea hija de una prometida de su padre, no le importa, se siente un poco atraído por ella. Se van a sus respectivas casas luego de una rica comida.

Fin del Capítulo.

Comentarios Finales. Ya terminé otro capítulo más, aquí las cosas se complican un poco más, ya llegaron los chicos chinos, solo falta que se inscriba el hijo de Mousse, y ahí empezará todo el caos, pero tengan paciencia, no solo será peleas, también un poco de romance, aquí parece que todos tienen sentimientos encontrados. 😊

Ryu Glass


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes de este anime le pertenecen a Rumiko, esto lo hago por diversión, no me demanden XD. Esta historia ocurre después de 10 años, el hijo de Ranma y la hija de Akane se conocen. Sigan con esta historia.

Un Nuevo Comienzo.

Capítulo 7 El Regreso de las Amazonas

En la mañana siguiente se ve en la cercanía de Nerima, unas dos mujeres, una ya anciana y la otra mas joven, pareciendo buscando algo, después de 20 años han regresado al lugar, pero más que eso, están buscando a alguien.

¿crees que aquí este esa niña? - dijo un poco preocupada.

Claro que lo sé, en la carta que escribo nos dio la pista. - dijo la anciana.

Esa niña no quiere respetar nuestras Leyes. - dijo un poco molesta.

Ya lo veremos. - dijo la anciana.

Se van acercando más, caminando entre las calles hasta llegar al restaurante de Neko Haten, pero lo más seguro que a la persona que están buscando ahí estuviera. Se sentaron en una de las sillas hasta que salió la chica.

Biyu – Su, te encontramos. - dijo muy enojada. - eres una amazona desobediente y vinimos por ti para hacerte obedecer nuestras Leyes. - dijo muy molesta. - sabes que desde que naciste debes de serlo.

Mira madre con todo respeto, sus Leyes son tan retrogradas, ya vi a mis amigas casadas con hombres de mediana edad y me dio repugnancia. – dijo con cara de asco. - además quiero vivir como una chica normal. - la mira con ira.

Hija ya se que tienes mucho coraje contra nuestras Leyes, pero debes de entender que tú eres descendiente mía, una de las grandes amazonas, por lo que no debes de dejar las cosas así. - dijo la anciana.

No me interesa. - esta la mira con cierto desprecio. - quiero vivir. – se introduce en la cocina para no tener que ver las caras.

Shampoo y Cologne se miran así mismas, la chica es mas rebelde, parece no ceder sus exigencias, hasta dudan que ella obedezca las Leyes, han tratado de convencerla en la cocina, ella sigue cocinando, no quiere obedecer a su familia. La anciana estaba a punto de presionar su punto de presión para llevársela y presionarla en la aldea de nuevo, inclusive hay un combatiente esperando, Cologne quiere que el sea el esposo de Biyu. Hasta que llego un joven en el restaurante. La joven se va atender al nuevo cliente. Y reacciona con una sonrisa al verlo, es Ginta Hibiki, le pareció muy dulce al verlo.

Buenos días Biyu, ¿cómo estás? - sonrió un poco.

Buenos días Ginta, me encuentro bien. - sonriendo un poco. - ¿Qué te puedo servir? - pasando el menú.

Veamos. - observa el menú. - tengo antojo de un ramen de mariscos. - sonriendo un poco.

Enseguida. - se despide con una sonrisa.

Shampoo y la anciana se quedan observando la reacción de ella, y como el chico la observa, eso no le gusta nada a la anciana, tiene planes de casarla con alguien mucho mejor que él. Entonces se acercan un poco.

Buenos días, nos gustaría saber, ¿Quién es usted? ¿Por qué saluda con mucha familiaridad a mi nieta? - pregunto la anciana muy enojada.

Bueno mi nombre es Ginta Hibiki, y conozco a su nieta desde que llego. - dijo un poco extrañado.

¿Hibiki? - dijeron las dos mujeres.

¿tiene algún parentesco con Ryoga Hibiki? . - dijo la anciana.

Si, él es mi padre. - dijo el joven.

Ya veo, ¿usted es artista marcial? - dijo la mujer de cabellos morado.

Si, mi padre me enseño todo, hasta algunas técnicas que perfecciono. - dijo el joven con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ya veo. - dijo la anciana. - "esto se va poner muy interesante, al diablo a ese hombre en China, este parece que es muy fuerte". - pensó la anciana.

¿Cómo esta su padre? . - dijo la mujer un poco curiosa.

Se encuentra ahorita en la granja con mi madre. - dijo un poco dudoso.

Se ponen a pensar, tampoco Ryoga termino con mujeres conocidas en Nerima, se fue después de que Ranma y Akane tomaron caminos diferentes. Algo les invade en sus mentes, ¿Dónde están esa pareja que tanto caos ocasiono aquí?

Aquí tienes Ginta. - le deja el ramen con una sonrisa.

Gracias Biyu. - dijo sonriendo y empezó a comer, mientras la chica lo ve con cierta ternura.

¿son pareja? ¿te venció en combate? . - pregunto Shampoo.

No, recuerda mamá que yo no obedezco tus Leyes. - dijo un poco molesta.

Yo no pienso retarla a nada. - dijo el chico seriamente. - ella no obedece a ninguna ley. - dijo el chico.

En eso viene un Flashback donde Ginta había platicado con su padre, y se acordó de ello, quizás porque le resto importancia. Su padre le comento sobre las Amazonas y el cuidado que debe de tener con ellas, ya que puede ganarse la muerte o el matrimonio de alguna de ellas.

Hijo mío, te voy advertir algo, no es algo que encuentres en Japón, pero es necesario, porque eso le paso a un amigo y rival mío. - dijo el hombre.

¿de qué se trata, papá? - dijo un poco dudoso de él, siempre le platica sus experiencias y a veces se termina por fastidiar.

Hay una aldea en China llamada Nyuchezuu, donde está la supremacía femenina. - dice recordando un poco lo que le comento Ranma. - una de sus leyes era si un hombre vence a una guerrera, esta ultima tiene que casarse con él.

¿en serio papá? . - dijo un poco sorprendido.

Si así es. - dijo el hombre. - debes de tener mucho cuidado con ellas, pueden darte el beso de compromiso o el beso de la muerte. No lo tomes a la ligera a esas mujeres, siempre buscaran la manera de salirse con la suya. – dijo el hombre un poco exaltado. - aléjate de esas mujeres.

Recordó ahora si esa charla, le salió un poco el sudor, y recordó lo que le dijo Hyoga al respecto, y luego la chica que se fugo de esa aldea para vivir normalmente sin esas leyes. Por lo que ahora es dueña y mesera de este restaurante. Al ver a la pobre chica que la están hostigando con eso.

Además, eso va contra la voluntad de ella, no pienso estar hostigarla ni acosarla, ella es una chica que merece respeto. - dijo un poco molesto. - además se supone que ustedes están por ser superiores a los varones. - dice reflexionando. - además ella tiene que llevar una vida.

Eres muy desafiante. - dijo la anciana. - defiendes mucho a mi nieta.

Claro que la defiendo, además quiero que sea feliz. - dijo el chico muy serio.

Ginta…- se sonrojo un poco en estas palabras, ella sabe que su tatarabuela es muy dura y fría.

Esta bien la dejaremos en paz con eso de las leyes de nuestra aldea. - dijo la anciana. - he decidido que nos quedaremos un tiempo. - luego dijo mirando a la chica. - te ayudaremos con el restaurante, tu madre es buena también en este trabajo. - dijo sonriendo.

Gracias Ginta. - dijo en voz baja.

De nada Biyu, en lo que pueda ayudarte. - dijo mirando a la chica fijamente, esta se sonroja un poco sin dejar de mirarlo.

Las dos mujeres desempacan sus cosas y se ponen a trabajar, ayudar a Biyu para que continúe con el restaurante, la anciana sonríe para si misma, parece que algunas cosas no han cambiado, el joven Ginta es mas fuerte de lo que era Mousse, por lo que no impidió que ellos dos se relacionen, además la manera que la desafío y hablo defendiendo a su nieta, es algo que no había visto en otros hombres. Por lo que va dejar que esto avance por bien camino.

Pasa al día siguiente, Bruce y Naomi van juntos saliendo de la escuela, el chico tiene antojo de comida china, así que se van al restaurante que fueron el otro día, además Naomi quiere evadir a su abuelo, ya esta cansada de que su madre debió terminar con Ranma, además el hijo de este es muy amable, cortes y muy guapo, por lo que no desaprovecha estar junto con él. Aun se acuerda de la charla que tuvo con su madre.

Inicio de Flashback

Estaban hablando por teléfono, y le comento que ella duerme en la recamara de ella, se siente cómoda ahí, además de que su madre estaba ahí durante su niñez y juventud. Además de que le hablo otros temas.

¿sigues saliendo con ese chico nuevo? - dijo Akane un poco nerviosa. - ¿no te trata mal?

Madre, el es un chico muy tierno conmigo, nunca me ha tratado mal. - dijo la chica un poco dudosa

Es que su padre, pocas veces era cortes conmigo, a veces terminábamos peleando todo el tiempo. - justifico su madre.

Madre, el no es su padre, además estamos en otros tiempos. - dijo la chica. - debes de tranquilizarte un poco.

Lo sé, pero temo que él pueda atraer problemas. - dijo su madre un poco preocupada.

Mira mamá, trataremos de sacar esto adelante, no te preocupes. - dijo la chica finalmente.

¿tu abuelo no empezó a lamentarse sobre eso? - dijo la mujer un poco preocupada.

Si, ya empezó con sus lamentaciones, con que hubiera unido las dos escuelas de Todo Vale, y la verdad trato de ignorarlo. - dijo un poco fastidiada.

Entiendo eso, parece que tu abuelo no acepta lo que paso y las decisiones que tome. - dijo un poco triste.

Mamá, tu tomaste las decisiones y él debe de respetar eso. - dijo seriamente. - no debe de presionar sobre eso.

Al final terminaron hablando sobre otras cosas banales como si come bien, si se siente cómoda en el lugar, que si sus tías la tratan bien. Finalmente terminaron la llamada. Naomi tuvo una charla muy larga con su madre, la verdad hay tantas cosas que quiere preguntar.

Sabes Naomi, me puse a recordar una de las tantas charlas de mi abuelo y mi padre, que mi padre debió terminar junto con tu madre. - dijo el chico.

Si lo sé, mi abuelo anda con esas lamentaciones. - dijo la chica un poco molesta.

A mí también me molesta. - dijo el joven. - mi abuelo termino en un triste departamento, mi abuela lo dejo, mi padre no quiere encargarse del.- dijo amargamente.

Triste caso, pero al menos mi abuelo sigue siendo dueño del Dojo, no se puede quejar de eso. - dijo la chica.

No sabe lo afortunado que es, mi abuelo anda lamentando que mi padre se haya casado con una mujer británica. - dijo sonriendo.

Pues mira, tienes buena genética, además de que te enseño un platillo muy rico. - dijo sonriendo. - espero que me enseñes a realizarlo.

Claro que si Naomi, es un placer. - sonriendo un poco. – ya llegamos al Neko Haten.

Entraron al restaurante, fueron recibidos por Shampoo, ella se sorprendió un poco al verlos, parecían el físico de Ranma y Akane, pero tienen rasgos diferentes, pero aun así fueron a dejar su menú.

Bienvenidos al Neko Haten, soy Shampoo y seré su mesera. - dijo la mujer saludando.

Muchas gracias. - dijeron ambos. Y se pusieron a observar el menú.

Shampoo le hizo una señal a su abuela para que saliera, y al verlos, quedaron muy sorprendidas, parecían casi el vivo retrato de Ranma y Akane, pero había en ellos muy diferentes, la manera que se preguntaban por los platillos entre ambos, y la manera tan dulce de hablar del chico a la chica, y ella sonriendo un poco, señalo un platillo. El también decidió por un platillo.

Jóvenes, ya escogieron su platillo. - dijo Shampoo.

Si claro. - dijeron ambos.

Empezaron a pedir el orden, en eso sale la abuela y se acerca a ambos jóvenes. Algo le dice que tiene que interrogar y ver que paso, luego de que Akane rompió con el compromiso y la partida al extranjero de Ranma, se perdió definitivamente el contacto, y no supo que paso después. Por lo que estos dos jóvenes tienen la respuesta.

Buenas tardes, perdonen la pregunta tan directa, pero ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - dijo la anciana. - mi nombre es Cologne, soy una de las ancianas de la aldea de la Supremacía Femenina.

Mi nombre es Bruce Saotome. - dijo el chico un poco sorprendido.

El mío es Naomi González Tendo. - dijo la chica dudosa.

Es que se parecen en lo físico a los señores Ranma y Akane. - dijo la anciana. - por lo que veo no terminaron juntos ellos dos.

Entonces usted sabia de ese compromiso. - dijo el chico un poco fastidiado.

Si lo sabía. - dijo la anciana. - ¿ustedes están comprometidos?

Claro que no. - dijo el chico. - mi padre nunca quiso hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Ni tampoco mi madre. - dijo la chica seriamente. – quiere mas mi felicidad.

Se sorprende un poco de estos jóvenes, parecen que han tenido una vida muy diferente a la de sus padres, son personas muy diferentes, sonríe un poco, piensa que será divertido, a lo mejor vienen las locuras.

Los chicos terminaron de comer, se despidieron de las mujeres amazonas cortésmente, y ahora tienen que regresar a casa para descansar, Bruce no puede evitar pensar que estas mujeres son muy extrañas, y empezó a recordar lo que dijo Hyoga, que deben de tener mucho cuidado con ellas.

Estuvo muy extraño todo eso. - dijo el chico.

Si tienes razón, parece que estas señoras conocían a nuestros padres. - dijo Naomi.

Algo me dice que las cosas se pueden complicar. - dijo Bruce un poco ansioso.

Pienso lo mismo, entre tener a nuestros abuelos con esa frustración y los que se acuerdan de lo que paso aquí en Nerima. - dijo la chica un poco preocupada.

Pero haremos lo posible de que no haya más caos. - dijo Bruce.

Se van despidiendo ambos chicos y cada uno va a su hogar, el sol va ocultándose. Los dos chicos están seguros que van a salir adelante y poco a poco las preguntas se van contestando, por lo que Bruce solo tendrá que hablar seriamente con su padre para contestar otras dudas. Mientras tanto Naomi se da cuenta todas las locuras que ha vivido su madre, por eso la preocupación nacido en ella, ahora con las amazonas aquí, será mas caótico. Espera que la situación no se complique.

Fin del Capítulo.

Comentarios Finales. Espero que la historia les este gustando, y estoy pensando en un enemigo en común para que todos se unan y lleguen a pelear, lo que si habrá son las locuras de las amazonas, puede haber cosas inesperadas jejeje.

Ryu Glass


	8. Capítulo 8

Los personajes de este anime le pertenecen a Rumiko, esto lo hago por diversión, no me demanden XD. Esta historia ocurre después de 10 años, el hijo de Ranma y la hija de Akane se conocen. Sigan con esta historia.

Un Nuevo Comienzo.

Capítulo 8. El Regreso del Antiguo Director.

Ya ha pasado el fin de semana, todos los estudiantes de la preparatoria del Furinkan están entrando para sus actividades. Bruce ha estado pensando en la situación de su padre, sospecha que se involucró con las mujeres amazonas. La situación se puede complicar un poco más. Se encuentra ahora en las clases, poniendo atención lo que dice la señorita Hinako, aunque ella lo mira de reojo y con mucha desconfianza, sospecha que también hubo una situación con ella. Parece que su padre se metió en un sin fin de problemas en todas partes. Naomi lo ve pensativo, quizás la situación que su padre se involucró, entre el viejo pervertido, la señorita Hinako, las amazonas, las diversas mujeres, ¿Qué más falta?

Sale al receso, Naomi trata de animarlo, no le gusta verlo de esa manera, siente que este chico no tiene la culpa de la situación, lo invita a la tienda para comprar un almuerzo, quizás ir a la cafetería.

Te invito a almorzar, Bruce. - le dice con una sonrisa.

Bien, vamos. - pero van a la cafetería. - sabes no sé qué pasa entre estas locuras, quizás tu madre también se metió en problemas junto con mi padre, la verdad no entiendo esto, no quiero ser un problema, eres una chica muy linda. - mira hacia el suelo.

Bruce, no eres un problema, eres un chico dulce, nunca pienso eso de ti. - le dice con una sonrisa tierna.

¿Sabes? - la mira fijamente. - eres muy linda cuando sonríes.

No digas tonterías. - se sonroja mucho. - hay chicas más lindas que yo.

Tú lo eres y mucho. - le toma ahora de la mano, olvidando todo ese problema. - me gusta estar contigo.

Gracias Bruce. - dijo mirando fijamente acercándose poco a poco, hasta que.

Par de tortoros, pensé que iban a la cafetería, pero parece que van a una cita romántica. - dijo sonriendo una chica.

Naoko. - dijeron al mismo tiempo.

No se sientan mal, me gusta el romance que hay en el aire. - dijo la chica con una mirada brillante.

No, es lo que piensas. - dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Bueno bueno, vengo de la cafetería y está lleno. - dijo la chica con un tono de fastidio.

Que mala suerte, tendremos que regresar a clases sin almorzar.

Escuche de otra cafetería. - le dice Naoko. - pero puede que no sea muy agradable.

¿Quién dijo que no es agradable? - aparece un anciano de la nada.

Ah usted es el vendedor de esa cafetería. - dijo Naomi un poco sorprendida.

Es que tiene pan con moho, productos en mal estado. - dijo Yari un poco molesta. - yo le compre esta libreta y está en mal estado y una pluma sin tinta. - mostrando sus libretas y la pluma.

Cada día los estudiantes de la Furinkan son más débiles, llegue a pensar que ustedes serian mejores que sus padres. - se lamenta.

¿de qué habla anciano? . - dijo Bruce.

Mi nombre es Toramasa Kobayakawa, soy el antiguo y primer director de la Preparatoria Furinkan.

¿en serio? - dudando un poco.

Claro que hablo en serio.- dijo el anciano.- antes a los estudiantes de la Furinkan eran guerreros, que inclusive pelearon en la guerra contra el Imperio Ruso, que hicieron pedazos a la marina invasora.- dijo con mucho orgullo.- hasta el mismo Zar Nicolas II antes de ser ejecutado por los bolcheviques, le dijo a uno de sus custodios que los estudiantes de la preparatoria Furinkan eran guerreros valientes y que por culpa de esa derrota, Rusia tuvo que pagar un precio muy caro, el mismo Zar solicito ayuda a su primo el Rey Jorge de Inglaterra pero este le negó la ayuda, hasta que se le ocurrió pedir a los estudiantes de Furinkan pudieran ir a liberarlo, pero cuando estos pudieron acudir, llegaron muy tarde.

Eso es mentira, en ningún momento dijo eso el Zar Nicolas II, ni tampoco solicito ayuda a los estudiantes de la Furinkan. - dijo un poco fastidiado Bruce.

Como te pareces a tu padre. - dijo recordando. - no será otro afeminado.

Claro que no. - le grita.

Entonces no debes de dudar de mi palabra. - dijo el anciano.

Se desaparece el anciano de la nada, Bruce no puede creer que sea muy rápido, pero lo que si sabe es que este hombre, conoce a su padre, otra de las tantas locuras que se involucró, no sabe si fue aliado o fue rival.

No tienes que enojarte, Bruce. - dijo un poco serio Naoko. -mi abuelo se enfrentó a él, y perdió.

Si, aunque me extraña que aún está aquí. - dijo Yari apareció detrás de Naoko. - según me dijo mi madre, que ya estaba muerto.

Bueno yo lo veo muy vivo. - dijo Bruce. - recomiendo que vayamos a esa tienda, confrontar a ese sujeto.

No creo que sea buena idea, y querida prima no creo que recuperes ese dinero. Ese anciano es muy astuto. - dijo Yari. - aunque aún el abuelo sigue desprestigiando a este anciano, sigue aquí el anciano.

Si tienes razón, aunque mi padre le tiene mucha admiración. - dijo la chica. - le cree todas sus historias.

Puras mentiras más bien. - siguen caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a la tienda.

Por lo que veo, vienen a escuchar más nuestra historia. - dijo el anciano. - por lo que veo tu eres mexicana. - le realiza una confirmación a la chica.

Si lo soy. - dijo la chica mexicana un poco sorprendida.

Por tu apellido lo sé, siempre he estado al pendiente de mis estudiantes. - dijo el anciano. - lo que puedo decir es que los estudiantes de la Preparatoria Furinkan participo en la Revolución Mexicana contra los dictadores Porfirio Diaz y Victoriano Huerta.

¿en serio? - un poco dudosa.

Si, estuvo en el ejército del General Francisco Villa, reconocía el valor y la ferocidad de nuestros estudiantes, hasta humillar a los federales. Victoriano Huerta termino muriendo de cirrosis hepática, empeoro con la lamentación de haber perdido el poder y recordando con amargura la manera que nuestros estudiantes lo derrotaron y estos hechos lo obligaron a renunciar y huir del país. Por eso nuestros estudiantes fueron reconocidos como los mejores.

¿has escuchado esa historia? - dijo con mucha desconfianza.

No nunca, y además he leído lo suficiente para decir que esto es una mentira. – dijo la chica.

Lo sabía, viejo mitómano. - dijo seriamente.

Lamento que no quieran creerme, nuestra preparatoria ha estado presente en todo momento. – dijo el anciano lamentando.

Las cosas con la preparatoria están llenas de locuras, entre un viejo mitómano, un director loco, unos profesores que hacen tributo a este mismo, y todos peleados unos de otros, y eso sin olvidar al viejo pervertido, las amazonas, la verdad Bruce empieza a sentir arrepentimiento de haber venido aquí en Nerima. Entre otras cosas además de que están los resentimientos de los abuelos, no puede seguir las cosas mal. Hyoga viene con mucha aprisa.

Amigos, parece que las cosas se están reuniendo, espero que esto no termine en una guerra campal entre nosotros. - dijo el pobre chico.

Lo bueno es que nos aclaramos las cosas, mientras nuestros padres se mantengan lejos de esto, podremos solucionar todo esto, además tengo poco tiempo para estar aquí. – dijo con tranquilidad Bruce.

Si, además no tenemos motivos por pelearnos entre nosotros, nuestros padres y sus líos, que lo solucionen solos, ya son adultos. - dijo Naomi seriamente.

Bueno ya que estamos aquí. Tendemos muchos motivos para estar aliados. – dijo Hyoga seriamente,

Bien. - dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Los chicos continuaron con las clases, Bruce no puede olvidar que casi besa a Naomi, aunque algo dentro de él, le dice que si se involucra sentimentalmente con ella, puede ocasionar una guerra de nuevo entre familias, prefiere mantenerse en reserva, pero aun así no puede evitar mirarla, su rasgos entre latino y oriental, lo tiene muy atontado, es muy linda, hermosa y tiene sentimientos nobles, por mientras Naomi también piensa en Bruce, es un chico dulce, tierno, no puede evitar sentirse mal por lo que le paso, ha estado casi en peleas con la profesora Hinako, solo por ser hijo de ese señor, todo por su inmadurez, pero él no es el, él es otra persona. No puede evitar sentirse atraída por él. Al salir de clases, él siempre la acompaña a su casa.

Bruce siempre tan dulce conmigo. - dice la chica sonriendo. - por acompañarme a mi casa.

No es nada, me gusta tu compañía. - ya estando en la puerta. - nos veremos mañana Naomi-chan.

Claro que si Bruce. - dijo sonriendo con un ligero sonrojo.

Ejem. - un tanto molesto saliendo un señor con doji oscuro. - estas demasiadas cercas de mi nieta, joven.

Señor Tendo, acompaño a su nieta para que no le pase nada. - dijo el joven un tanto intimidado pero firme

Ya basta abuelo, no puedes andar con tu resentimiento solo porque su padre nunca estuvo con mi madre, ya me tienes harta con eso. – dijo la chica ya fastidiada.

Señor Tendo, si tiene algo que decir, vaya a decírselo a mi padre, yo no estoy para escuchar sus quejas, ni soy mensajero personal de mi padre, así que por favor deje eso de una vez. - dijo un tanto molesto y firme, se cansó que cada vez que tienen esta discusión, siempre terminan hablando de sus padres.

Bueno Bruce, nos veremos mañana. - dijo sonriendo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, se fue corriendo un poco sonrojada, dejo al chico sonrojado.

Hasta mañana Naomi-chan. - dijo en voz baja, tocándose la mejilla donde lo beso.

Joven no me está gustando como va esto. – dijo seriamente.

Sabe, si tiene algo que reclamar, que se lo diga a mi padre. - se va muy enojado, ya está cansado que todo es gracias a su padre, y él está cargando sus errores.

Soun se quedó callado, el chico era mucho más valiente, más determinado en sus palabras que su padre, hasta más maduro, no parece ser como su padre, sintió un poco de respeto y admiración, pero se acordó que su padre se había dado por vencido, y dejo que Akane se casara con otro, y no seguir con el compromiso. Su nieta también está cada vez más fastidiada, ya está cansada de todo este lio. Su tía Kasumi trata de calmarla, sin duda a veces refleja el mal carácter su hermana Akane, pero cuando está sola, se calma, es muy distinta, son personas diferentes, sin duda ellos no tienen la culpa de la inmadurez de sus padres, siente que esto tendrán que venir aquí a cerrar ese círculo, no estar con el orgullo.

Soun se puso a marcar a su hija para informar sobre lo que está pasando entre estos dos. Esta seguro que su hija no estará feliz de que estos dos estén juntos.

Hija, ¿Cómo has estado? - pregunta el hombre.

Bien padre, aquí trabajando duro. - dijo sonriendo un poco

Qué bueno hija, Naomi es una chica muy dulce, me hace recordar tanto a ti en tu adolescencia. – dijo casi llorando.

Vamos papá, ella es una niña mucho más linda de lo que yo era, no tienes que decir eso. - dijo un poco seria.

Es que no puedo evitar recordar todo lo que pasaste aquí cuando tenías tus 16 años. - dijo el pobre hombre. - ¿Cómo es que no has querido casarte con el hijo de mi mejor amigo?

Padre, ya hemos hablado mucho de eso, no todo fue bueno en este compromiso, encontré la felicidad en otro hombre, y mira tienes una hermosa nieta. - sonrió un poco.

Lo se hija, solo que tiene la amistad con el hijo de tu ex - prometido. Y la verdad me pone incómodo. – justifica un poco eso

¿en serio? - dijo un poco sorprendida.

Si, es que no me gusta como están ellos unidos. - dijo un poco más serio.

Bueno padre, tendré que hablar seriamente con Naomi, y además tendré que hablar con Ranma al respecto. – dijo un poco molesta.

Lo sé, es que es incómodo que ellos estén juntos, más con lo que paso entre ustedes. - dijo el hombre un tanto molesto.

Hablare con Ranma al respecto, tendré que buscar la manera de que ellos no estén muy juntos.

Siguieron conversando al respecto, no quieren sonar como Romeo y Julieta, no tienen una mala relación entre ellos, no se pelean, simplemente es incomodidad, no es bueno, más que uno de los padres tuvo una relación entre ambos. Tendrían que hablar al respecto, aunque los dos chicos en caso de estar enamorados, hay que aclarar las cosas.

Por su parte Ranma recibió la llamada de Akane, no está muy contento, lo que quería era que su hijo buscara respuestas y no que se involucrara con la hija de Akane, eso los pudiera convertir en parientes, no como lo que esperaban sus padres, pero irónicamente la vida así es, aunque ellos se simpatizan hasta se gustan, no quiere que esto llegue lejos, tanto los padres de Ranma como el padre de Akane están resentidos porque no se cumplió el sueño de ambos.

Ranma no está dispuesto a que su hijo se involucre con ella, va llamar por teléfono, si el no entiende, va ir personalmente aclarar las cosas en Nerima, ha estado evitando ir para allá, por el dolor, por lo que tiene que responder a todos, incluso con sus ex - prometidas, las locuras que estaban ahí. Pero parece que su hijo está recibiendo un poco de eso, si sus rivales y ex – prometidas se pueden desahogar todo con él, Ranma nunca pensó en esas consecuencias. Va hablar con su esposa al respecto. Para que le dé su opinión, después de todo es su hijo, tienen que hacer algo.

Saira, tengo algo que decirte. Hay un rumor en Nerima, respecto a Bruce. - toma un poco de aire. - me dicen que él está enamorado de la hija de mi ex – prometida, además de que esta parece que siente lo mismo. - dijo un poco apenado. – aunque no esta de todo claro.

Eso es muy delicado, cariño. Si ese rumor resulta ser cierto. - dijo la mujer un poco preocupada. - tenemos que hablar con nuestro hijo.

Si, es que viendo como son las locuras en la familia, no quiero que nuestro hijo se involucre más con ella. – dijo Ranma un tanto preocupado.

Te doy toda la razón, pero quiero hablar seriamente con él. - dijo Saira más seria.

¿crees que sea adecuado hablar con él? - dice dudoso Ranma.

Claro, no quiero que nuestro hijo sea lastimado por esa gente. - baja la mirada. - sé que él es fuerte, que tú mismo lo entrenaste, pero no quiero que tenga que pagar cosas que nunca cometido. – dijo muy seria.

Está bien, vamos hablar con nuestro hijo, por nuestro hijo. - dijo seriamente.

Sabes, mejor iré a verlo. - dijo pensando mejor las cosas. - voy a pedir intercambio para dar clases en la Preparatoria Furinkan.

Eso puede ser peligroso amor, por favor no vayas. - dijo seriamente.

No, esta vez tengo que ver las cosas directamente Ranma. - le dijo fijamente. - sé que tienes miedo de esa familia, y que desgraciadamente no pudiste detener.

Pero no quiero que algo les pase, pero temo que mi presencia ocasione mas caos, tengo esa sensación. - dijo el pobre hombre.

Tranquilo no me pasara nada, se cuidarme y además voy a estar asegurando de que este niño no se involucre con esta niña.

Saira, por favor cuídate mucho, sabes que te amo y no quiero que te pase nada malo. – dijo el pobre hombre mirando hacia abajo.

No me pasara nada cielo. - dijo la chica.

Bien, cualquier cosa me avisas, si las cosas se compliquen iré. - dijo el hombre.

Bueno cielo, voy hacer el intercambio. - se fue a escribir un documento solicitando ir a la Furinkan.

Las cosas pueden complicarse un poco, la madre de Bruce esta determinada en ir, las cosas pueden mejorar o empeorar, todo dependerá de la familia Tendo, ya que esta aun resentida por lo que paso.

Fin del Capítulo.

Después de mucho tiempo a penas pude sentirme inspirado, además por motivos de trabajo como medico y como padre de familia, no pude realizar esta historia, pero aquí esta.

La historia celta es de mi fruto de mi imaginación, además la madre de Bruce es profesora y además busque una manera de poner una prueba difícil al pobre de este chico. Espero poder continuar con esta historia. Mi inspiración es además de mi esposa Mimi -chan, a ella se lo dedico.

Ryu Glass


End file.
